Loud-An R5 Fanfiction
by becca.hill2009
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Rydel and Ratliff looked so close in Loud? This is my version of events. Main pairs Rydel/Ratliff and Riker/Laura with Ross/Olivia and Rocky/Debby. Will eventually be Rocky/ ?
1. The Idea

**Hey this is my first fanfiction. I got my idea after becoming obsessed with Loud and watching the video repeatedly, and a few others considering the Lynch Boys and Ratliff are my version of perfection.**

**Hope you enjoy... This is Loud...**

_Thoughts…_

Chapter 1:- The Idea

* * *

**Ryland's POV**

_Right, so we're going to use the rooftop of a derelict building and also the stairs and roads surrounding it. There's going to be a car scene, skateboarding scene and a individual jump scene of everyone. Maybe we should put everyone in couples…hmm. I like that idea, now lets see what everyone else thinks._

"R5 band meeting!" I yelled, and everyone thinks I'm the quiet one…

Within a few minutes Rydel, Riker, Ross, Rocky and Ratliff were sat in front of me, a questioning gleam in their eyes.

"What's up baby bro?" Rocky questioned.

"I've got a cool idea for the Loud video, and stop calling me a baby!" I warned.

"Ooo…tell me, tell me, tell me," Rydel sung, she was practically bouncing in her seat. I couldn't help but notice Ratliff's, not very subtle, glances at my hyperactive sister…_I wonder what's going on in his head…_

"Well, how about you all are put in couples in certain scenes?" I asked.

"Like, romantic couples?" Ross questioned.

"Of course, what other couples could I possibly be talking about? Actually, don't answer that." I said.

"I think it's a great idea, it will be really cute." Ahh Rydel, ever the romantic.

A chorus of agreements came from everyone. Everyone except Riker, now that I think about it he hasn't said anything. "Earth to Riker, anyone there?" I said, staring at him.

"What?" he asked, breaking out of his trance.

"What do you think about the couples idea dude?" asked Ross.

"Ohh…yer, I'm up for that." he replied.

"Okayyy then. So does anyone have any specific requests for who there partnered with?" I asked, glancing around the room. I noticed Ratliff looking very conflicted about something, _I'll have to talk to him about that._

A bunch on no's and not really's echoed around the room. "Are we finished here dude, 'cause I promised Laura I wouldn't be late for rehearsals this week?" Ross asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks man." he replied getting up.

"Hey bro wanna lift?" Riker asked.

"Na, I'll walk." Ross said.

"You sure man?" Riker asked again. _Is it just me or Riker seems awfully persistent?_

"If you wanna give me a lift so much, then sure." Ross gave in, with that they walked out to Riker's car with Rocky in tow, saying something about going for a walk.

"Hey, Ratliff can I talk to you a sec?" I asked. Both Rydel and Ratliff looked at me, "in private." I added.

"Ohh, I guess I'll be going, talk to you guys later." Rydel said before exiting the room.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me for?" Ratliff asked.

_Well, there's no point in beating around the bush so… _"Do you like my sister?" I asked.

"Yer, she's an awesome friend." he replied.

"That's not what I meant and you know it…So let me rephrase the question, do you love my sister?" I questioned.

"W-what…err, no…what gave you that idea?" The stuttering was enough to confirm my suspicions.

"Dude, you totally love my sister," I said, he went to say something but I cut him off, "Don't even deny it, I saw you staring at her and I'm guessing the conflicted look you had when I asked if you wanted to be with anyone in particular was about asking to be partnered with Rydel, was it not?" I asked.

"Arr, fine, I love your sister but you can't say anything, I don't wanna mess anything up." he begged.

"Cool, I won't say anything but do you wanna be partnered with her for the video." I asked.

"That would be amazing, but how will you pull that one off?" he questioned.

"Easy, I don't want anyone to take advantage of my sister and she trusts you to the moon and back." I replied.

"Okay. By the way, do you know what's up with Riker?" he asked.

"You noticed too, I'm not sure but to hazard a guess I'd say he liked Laura." I said

"Yer, it's a possibility, I'll have to keep an eye on him when we go to Disney's N.B.T in a fortnight, 'cause I know Laura's gonna be there." he said.

"Good idea man, you should keep an eye out for anyone who Ross and Rocky might like to be partnered with as well." I said

"Definitely, talk to you later." he said before leaving the room, probably to talk to Rydel.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter, I'll try get it uploaded ASAP.**

**Becca xx**


	2. NBT Finale

**This one is dedicated to comexonxgetxLOUD as they were my first follower and favorite for this story so thanks...**

**And on with the chapter...lets get LOUD...**

_Thoughts__…_

* * *

Chapter 2:- N.B.T. Finale

**Ratliff****'****s POV**

"Hey guys, do you mind doing a quick before performance interview?" Laura asked as she approached us.

Much to my, and by that I mean I was expecting it, Riker said "Course Laur we wouldn't mind." But, I wasn't expecting the nickname.

"Thanks, so in 3, 2, 1. How do you guys feel?" she asked.

"Awesome," we all replied together.

"So are you guys gonna be awesome?" she asked, all excited.

"Yer," we all shouted before we started to bounce up and down. While we were bouncing I noticed that Riker only had eyes for Laura, he looked at Laura like she was his own personal sunshine. Also, I saw that Ross was staring off to the side and when I followed his line of sight I saw a blonde girl, who by the looks of it was the girl who stars in that new film Girl Vs. Monster, _I__'__ll have to talk to her later__…_

"Chloe and Halle may be the new RadioDisney N.B.T. but the excitement's not over yet. Lets welcome R5 featuring Ross Lynch to the stage." announced Jake, with that the crowd went wild.

**Time Skip**

* * *

We had arrived at the after party after a quick dress change for Rydel, all the guys could wear anything that was deemed 'acceptable,' however the ladies had to wear dress, it was one of the mandatory requirements of the invitation. **(AN. Rydel****'****s/Laura****'****s/Olivia****'****s/Debby****'****s outfits on profile)**

The after party had just kicked of and it was already in full swing. But, I couldn't join in just yet, I was on a mission, part one: find Laura.

I'd been searching for a good 10 minutes when I found Laura talking to Chloe and Halle, the N.B.T winners this year. I walked up to them and cleared my throat, they all turned to look at me, "Excuse me ladies but could I borrow Laura here for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course," they replied.

"Thanks, and congrats on your win." I said before walking to a quite spot with Laura.

Once we were there Laura spoke, "so, what do you need Ratliff?"

"Err well, me and Ryland were hoping that you would be a part of R5's new music video Loud. What do you think?" I asked.

"I'd love to, when are you filming?" She questioned.

"Ohh, in a few weeks, could I get your number to text you about the details?" I replied.

"Sure, pass me your phone." with that I passed her my phone, she programmed her number and passed it back to me.

"Thanks, would you happen to know who was standing next to us when you interviewed us earlier" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that was Olivia Holt, why do you ask?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Ross said she had a killer voice and she might be interested in being in our video." I replied.

"Yer, she probably would, last time I saw her she was talking to Luke Benward over by balcony." she said.

"Thanks, see you later." I said before walking in the direction of the balcony.

When I found Olivia, Luke had just left to speak to some other girl. As I was walking over to her I spotted Ross admiring her from a few seats away. _God I hope he doesn__'__t kill me for talking to her. _"Hey, Olivia right?" I asked as I came to a halt near her seat.

"Yer, and your from R5, Ratliff if I'm not mistaken?" she replied.

"Yer that's right, Mind if I sit?" I questioned.

"No, of course not." she said sweetly.

"So, I heard you do a bit of singing." I said.

"Yer, I've just recently sung three new songs in the movie Girl Vs. Monster, as well as taking on the roll of Skylar." she replied.

"That sounds amazing." I said, she just smiled politely in return. "So, I was wondering if you would like to be in R5's new music video?" I asked subtly.

She looked astounded, "I'd love to, just name the time and place." She said excited.

"We should start filming in a few weeks, could I get your number to text you the rest?" I asked.

"Sure; here you go." she said as she passed me a piece of paper with her name and number.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks" I said, standing up in the process.

"Definitely, see ya." she said walking over to the cast of Kickin' it.

As I turned I saw Ross staring at me with envy. I ignored him and decide to get some fresh air, out on the balcony.

When I got outside I saw Rydel talking with some random guy. I stopped and watched from were I was; after a few minutes the guy started to inch closer to Rydel, who was beginning to look uncomfortable. So, I did the only thing I could, that wouldn't get me arrested anyway. I walked towards them and as soon as I reached them I put my arm around Rydel's waist. "I've been looking for you sweetheart." I said kissing her cheek, I found it rather strange when a blush crept on to her cheeks, but decided not to mention it. "Who's this?" I asked her.

Before she could answer the guy standing in front of us did, "I'm Noah, Noah Centineo."

"Nice to meet you Noah," I said trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Likewise, but I better be going, nice talking to you Rydel." he said, throwing a wink to Rydel he sauntered inside.

When he was out of sight I felt Rydel relax into my side, "Thank you." she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me, I know you would of done the same." I whispered back.

Just then the first slow song of the night started, it was Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano. "Dance with me?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"With pleasure." I replied. I took her hand and walked her to the middle of the dance floor. I gently placed my un-occupied hand on her lower back as her hand that wasn't clasped in mine was gracefully place on my shoulder. As we began to dance our eyes locked, it was like being in our own little world, a world I wished I never had to leave. But, unfortunately every song must come to an end, when I had to let go of Rydel I felt empty and cold with the loss of contact. Are gazes remained locked until Rydel turned away mumbling something about having to talk to Rocky about a new song idea as she walked away.

Once I had regained my composure I went in search of Rocky. I found him sitting a table with Debby Ryan, her and Ross had became easy friends when they filmed the Austin and Ally, Jessie cross-over and I guess she and Rocky got along quite easy as well by the looks of it. As I approached them I could hear them laughing at a joke that Rocky must of told. "Hey, sorry to bother you Rocky but your sis is looking for you." I said as I came to a stop by the table.

"It's fine man, do you know why she wants me?" he asked.

"No, sorry." I replied.

"Oh, okay. I better go find her," he said standing, " See ya later Debby, Ratliff."

"Bye." replied Debby.

I turned to her apologetically, "Sorry for stealing your company." I apologised.

She chuckled, "It's fine, why don't you sit down." she offered.

I sat down hesitantly, "So what do you think about Rocky?" I asked.

"He's really sweet and considerate." she replied earnestly.

"Yer, he always has been the romantic one," She just nodded and smiled, "How would you like to be in a music video with him and the rest of R5?" I asked.

"It would be fantastic," she replied in her daydreaming state before continuing, "Wait are you serious?" she asked.

"Absolutely." I said with confidence.

"You could use supermodels for the video rather than me." she replied solemnly.

"We want actual people, not Barbie dolls, so will you do it?" I questioned.

"I-I'd love to." she smiled.

"Brilliant, could I get your number to text you the details?" I asked.

"Of course…here." she passed me a napkin with her number, "I guess I'll hear from you soon." she said standing.

"Yer, definitely." I said as she walked off. I looked at my watch to find it was 22:30, _I can__'__t believe it__'__s that late, I guess I should find the others and get ready to leave..._

* * *

**yer, so ! felt like I was rambling a bit so, I don't think it's gonna be the best chapter ever but oh well****.**

**Review to tell me what you think, or any ideas.**

**Becca xx**


	3. Good Girl

**I apologize in advance for the amount of time skips but, i wanted to try fit it all in one chapter.**

**Lets get Loud...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 3:- I Still Believe

**Rydel****'****s POV**

I woke up at 11:00 which is unusual for me, but I guess it's justified considering we didn't get back from the N.B.T. till late last night. I decided to go and get some breakfast, I walked down the stairs quietly so not to wake anyone if they were still sleeping. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I found Ratliff asleep on the couch, I couldn't help but stare. Yep, you guessed it, I am in love with one of my best friends.

After I stopped staring I walked into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack, Rocky was sat there with his songbook writing away. He stopped when he noticed me, "Morning Ry." he greeted.

"Good morning to you to Rocky." I said, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." he replied, "By the way I've started on that song you wanted. Here, what do you think?" he asked. "It's called Ever Ever After."

I read through it, it was exactly what I asked for, "This is perfect, you're the best." I said hugging him. "Do you think I could perform it in one of our concerts or a create music video for it?" I asked, overly excited.

Rocky chuckled, "I'm positive that the boys will let you perform it and I think you'd have to ask Ryland about the music video." he said.

"Your right," I said, "Do you want anything?" I asked, turning toward the fridge.

"Yer, could you get me a bottle of water please?" he asked.

"Sure." I said getting two bottles of water out of the fridge and a breakfast bar out of the cupboard. I returned to the table, passing Rocky his water and sitting down. "Rocky?" I said, he turned his head to look at me, "How do you write all the songs?" I asked.

"Err…I guess I just use my emotions to write, like when I wrote My Confession it was based around how crazy I was about this girl, the same goes for Crazy 4 U. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Well, I want to try my hand at song writing, see if I can write some awesome songs like yours." I said

"Cool, I wish you luck and this suggestion: it's easier to write in a quite space." he said as he got up and left the room. Figuring he had a point I went to get dressed and find a quiet spot to write.

**Time Skip**

* * *

I have been sitting here for 4-5 hours and I have a new song, I can't believe it . _Now I just need a title__…__hmm. What about destiny__…__no__…__I will__…__no__…__I still believe__…__yes, that__'__s it._

_Now lets go see what Rocky thinks._

I bolted out of my room and down the stairs. "Rocky?" I shouted.

"In the study!" I heard in return. I rushed to the study to find Rocky writing in his book. "What did you need me for?" he asked.

"I wrote a song!" I announced with a grin on my face.

"Really, that fast?" he asked astounded.

"Yep, here, look?" I said handing him the song.

He took his time reading through it, "Wow, this is amazing Ry, well done!" he said standing, he brought me in for a hug and lifted me up, spinning me round while I laughed.

"What's all the noise about?" asked Stormie, walking into the room.

"Rydel wrote her first song." Rocky explained.

"Oh, congratulations." she said hugging me.

"Mum, could you not tell the others, I want it to be a surprise?" I asked

"Of course darling, your secret's safe with me." she said, walking from the room.

**Time Skip**

* * *

I woke up at 8:00, got dressed and headed down stairs. When I got downstairs there wasn't anyone awake, so I decided to see if there was any R5 news that I missed. When I searched R5 news a lot of new stories came up, I clicked the first one which was by Cheetah Beat. When it loaded the articles title nearly brought me to tears, there in bold letters was: **IS RATLIFF A PLAYER?**

_This can__'__t be right, he hasn__'__t even been out with any girls, that I__'__ve known about anyway._

As I scrolled further down there was a picture of him talking to Laura, _that is easily explained, there friends. _Next was a picture of me and him dancing, _a single moment of happiness that I wouldn__'__t swap for anything, how I would love to dance with him again. _Then there was a picture of Olivia Holt giving him a number on a piece of paper, _maybe it__'__s just a number of__…__okay maybe it__'__s her number. _Finally there was a picture of him and Debby, again giving him a number.

I couldn't take it any more I slammed the laptop shut and ran up to my room and locked the door. I sat crying for I don't how long before remembering what Rocky said, emotions write songs, with that I picked up a pen and paper before writing…Good Girl…

**Time Skip**

* * *

It was 4:00 when I met the others in the music room. I couldn't look at Ratliff without nearly breaking down so, I went to talk to Ross and Rocky while HE and Riker talked.

After a few minutes Riker asked, "What do you want to do?"

Everyone shrugged. _Oh, what the hell__…_ "I've wrote a song if you wanna hear it?" I asked. Everyone but Rocky looked gob smacked.

"Sure, pass us the sheet music, we'll try keep up." said Riker.

I passed out the music and we started to practice.

Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds.

I bet you I can tell you what your thinking about.

You'll see a good boy gonna give you the world,

but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt.

His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee.

So lock up all your loving, go and throw away the key.

Hey good girl, get out while you can.

I know you think you've got a good man.

Why?

Why you gotta be so blind.

Won't you open up your eyes.

Just a matter of time, till you find.

He's no good, girl.

No good for you.

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes.

And go, go, go.

Better listen to me he's low, low, low.

Hey good girl, you've got a heart of gold.

You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold.

Just like you should girl, like every good girl does.

Wanna fairytale ending, somebody to love.

But, he's really good at lying, yeah he'll leave you in the dust.

'Cause when he says forever, well it don't mean much.

Hey good girl, so good for him.

Better back away honey, you don't know where he's been.

Why?

Why you gotta be so blind.

Won't you open up your eyes.

Just a matter of time, till you find.

He's no good, girl.

No good for you.

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes.

And go, go, go.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

He's low.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Oh, he's no good, girl.

Why can't you see.

He'll take your heart and break it, listen to me.

Yeah.

Why?

Why you gotta be so blind.

Won't you open up your eyes.

Just a matter of time, till you find.

He's no good.

He's no good.

Won't you open up your eyes.

Just a matter of time, till you find.

He's no good, girl.

No good for you.

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes.

**(AN. Good Girl by Carrie Underwood)**

"Not complaining or anything, but what happened to I Still Believe?" asked Rocky.

"What can I say, feelings and people change." I said before walking out of the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

* * *

**I get that it's probably impossible to write songs that quick but, oh well.**

**Becca xx**


	4. Meetings and Explanations

**It's time for the partners to be reveled...**

**Lets get Loud...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 4:- Meetings and Explanations

**Ratliff****'****s POV**

_What__'__s up with my Ry? Did I really just call her mine? I really need to get out of my head__…__Arrr__…_

After Rydel abandoned practice I decided to go talk to Ryland about the Loud video.

"Hey dude." I said walking into Ryland's bedroom.

"Oh hey, did you get any info at the N.B.T." he asked.

"Yep, I got Laura's number, she's up for being in the video. Also, while we were there Ross couldn't take his eyes off this girl so I got her number, she's also willing to be in the video, her name's Olivia Holt. And, do you remember Debby Ryan?" I asked

"Yer, she's the girl that did that cross-over episode with Ross." he replied.

"Yer, that's her, well she and Rocky hit it off so, she also agreed to be in the video and I've got her number." I said.

"Man, your great at getting the right info." he praised me.

"Thanks, now lets set up a meeting later today to tell the guys who their partners are." I said

"I'm on it." Ryland replied.

**Time Skip**

* * *

**Ryland****'****s POV**

The girls had just arrived and were currently sitting in the kitchen, while I sat in the living room with Ratliff. "R5 band meeting!" I yelled.

"Dude, what's with all the yelling recently?" asked Riker, walking into the room followed by Rocky, Ross and then Rydel, who looked like she'd been crying. _I__'__ll have to ask her about that later._

I shrugged, "It's easier than finding you all individually."

"So, what did you want us for?" asked Ross.

"I've got your partners for the music video, so I thought you'd like to meet them." I said.

"Cool, so who are they?" asked Rocky.

"Well, I presume you know them all, so it won't be a total shock," I said "So, Rocky, your partner is Debby." Right on queue Debby walked out of the kitchen and sat beside Rocky on the couch.

"Ross, your partner is Olivia." Again, right on queue Olivia walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Ross on the love seat. I almost laughed when Ross' eyes lit up.

"And Riker, your partner is Laura." With that Laura walked out of the kitchen. As there were no more seat she went and stood next to the chair Riker was sitting on. However, she wasn't stood there for long as Riker pulled her onto his lap.

"So, who are Rydel's and Ratliff's partners?" asked Ross.

"Well, considering Rydel's our sister, I wasn't going to partner her with just anyone, so I partnered her with Ratliff, 'cause I know he can be trusted." I explained myself. They all nodded in understanding. "So we've got and hour or so before mum and dad get back, so why don't you all get to know your partners?" I suggested. Everyone seemed to like that idea so I was left in the room with Rydel and Ratliff.

"Can I talk to you a sec sis?" I asked, nodding towards the kitchen while standing up.

"Sure," she said following me into the quiet of the kitchen, "So, what did you want me for?" she asked.

"Why have you been crying?" I asked. Before she could answer, a fresh round of tears started to creep from her eyes. "Shh…it's gonna be fine, just tell me what's wrong." I whispered while hugging her.

We stood like this for a few minutes until Rydel spoke up, "R-Ratliff, h-he…arr, he just confuses me, one moment he's being really sweet and the next he's getting other girls numbers…he's just so frustrating!" she explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This." she answered, passing me her laptop with an open webpage.

I read through the article before placing the laptop on the side and closing the lid. "He got those numbers for me, I wanted them for the music video, he's not going behind your back or anything like that." I explained, "Plus, look at his facial expression, who is he with when he looks the happiest?" I asked.

"Me." she mumbled.

"Exactly, that's because he loves you." I said, emphasising the you.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"What, what?" I thought about what I had said, it then dawned on me. I had just told my sister that our best friend loves her. _I hope she doesn__'__t freak out__…_

It wasn't till I looked at her, that I saw her smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Ratliff loves me?" she asked.

"Erm…yes, but don't tell him I told you, I think he'll rip my head off." I said, then I realized something, "Wait, do you love Ratliff?" I questioned.

She went a light shade of pink, "Well yes, but you can't tell him, what if he doesn't want me, or even like me like that?" she panicked.

"I'm pretty sure that we've just established the fact that he likes you and who in the world wouldn't want my gorgeous sister?" I asked.

She wrapped me up in a gentle hug, "Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime," I whispered back. "Now, why don't you go hang out with Ratliff?"

"I think I'll do just that." she replied, skipping into the living room.

* * *

**So, Rydel finally knows...what do you think will happen next...**

**Becca xx**


	5. We Got The Beat

**Lets get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 5:- We Got The Beat.

**Rocky****'****s POV**

(Rocky's Bedroom)

"So, what's been your favourite thing to act in?" I asked.

"Definitely Radio Rebel 'cause I got to sing, as well as act." she replied.

"Cool, what songs did you sing?" I asked curiously.

"Erm, do you know We Got The Beat?" she questioned.

"Yer, it goes like this," I said, picking up my guitar and starting to strum the chords.

(_Debby singing_, _**Rocky Singing, **_Both)

_See the people walking down the street._

_Fall in line just watching all their feet._

_**They don**__**'**__**t know where they wanna go. **_

_**But they**__**'**__**re walking in time**__**…**_

_They got the beat._

_**They got the beat.**_

They got the beat.

_Yeah._

_They got the beat._

_Makes us dance._

_**All the kids just getting out of school.**_

_**They can**__**'**__**t wait to hang out and be cool.**_

_Hang around __'__til quarter after twelve._

_That__'__s when they fall in line__…_

_**They got the beat.**_

_They got the beat._

Kids got the beat.

_**Yeah.**_

_**Kids got the beat.**_

...

She started dancing around during the instrumental, even though we were just messing around, she still looked graceful. _Wait, am I falling for Debby? Who am I kidding, I fell for her the day I first met her__…_

...

_Go-Go music really makes us dance._

_Do the pony puts us in a trance._

_**Do watusi, just give us a chance.**_

_**That**__**'**__**s when we fall in line**__**…**_

'_Cause we got the beat._

_**We got the beat.**_

We got the beat.

_Yeah._

_We got it._

We got the beat.

_**We got the beat.**_

_W-W-W-W-We got the beat._

_**Everybody get on your feet.**_

_**We know you can dance to the beat.**_

_Jump in, get down._

_Round and round and round._

We got the beat.

_We got the beat._

_**We got the beat.**_

_We got the beat._

_**We got the beat.**_

We got the beat.

We finished facing each other. It was like she was my source of gravity, pulling me towards her. Before I knew it our lips touched in a sweet kiss…

* * *

**So, that was a bot of Rocky/Debby. The next one should be a Ross/Olivia.**

**What do you think?**

**Becca xx**


	6. Had Me At Hello

**This chapter's gonna be a bit of Ross/Olivia, so enjoy.**

**PS The last chapter, this one and the two after it run are all happening sort of at the same time.**

**Lets get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 6:- Had Me Hello

**Ross****'**** POV**

(Ross' Room)

"So Ross, what sort of music do you play?" Olivia asked.

"Er, anything I can really, being on Austin and Ally is quite cool though, considering I get to sing an awful lot." I replied.

"Yer, that must he awesome. I loved the song illusion, it was really catchy." she said.

"It was wasn't it?" I laughed, "What about you though, I mean you killed the songs in Girl Vs. Monster." I said.

"Aww, thanks," she smiled. "But, you know the song, Had Me Hello?" she asked.

I just nodded. "Yer, well I would of loved to sing an acoustic version, rather than the auto tuned one, I think I would of sounded better," she said.

"Well, why don't I help you with that." I said, picking up my guitar and strumming the notes.

(_Olivia singing, __**Ross singing, **_Both singing)

_**I can feel you comin**__**'**__** from a mile away.**_

_**My pulse starts racing at the words that you say.**_

_**And you say so many of them like you don**__**'**__**t have a clue.**_

_**That I**__**'**__**m sign, sealed, delivered, with a stamp on.**_

_You don__'__t have to try too hard._

_You already have my heart._

_You don__'__t got a thing to prove._

_I__'__m already into you. So._

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now.

Cause I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say don't say goodnight you know.

_You had me hello._

_**You had me hello.**_

You had me hello.

_**Don**__**'**__**t say don**__**'**__**t say goodnight you know. **_

_**You had me hello.**_

_Close your mouth now baby, don__'__t say a word._

_Cause you ain__'__t saying nothing I ain__'__t already heard._

_Plus, all those words get buried when the beats so loud._

_And the speakers blowin__'__ up to this dance song._

_**You don**__**'**__**t have to try too hard.**_

_**You already have my heart.**_

_**You don**__**'**__**t got a thing to prove.**_

_**I**__**'**__**m already into you. So.**_

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now.

Cause I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say don't say goodnight you know.

_**You had me hello.**_

_You had me hello._

You had me hello.

_Don__'__t say don__'__t say goodnight you know. _

_You had me hello._

_**Oooooh Ooooh oooh ooh ooh.**_

_Oooooh Ooooh oooh ooh ooh._

_**Oooooh Ooooh oooh ooh ooh.**_

_Oooooh Ooooh oooh ooh ooh._

Oooooh Ooooh oooh ooh ooh.

So. Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now.

Cause I'm so, so good to go.

Don't say don't say goodnight you know.

_You had me hello._

_**You had me hello.**_

You had me hello.

_**Don**__**'**__**t say don**__**'**__**t say goodnight you know. **_

You had me hello.

"That was amazing, thank you!" she said putting her arms around my neck.

My arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

When she pulled back to look at me our eyes locked and we slowly began to lean in…

* * *

**The next chapters a bit of Riaura (Riker/Laura) and should be up later tonight.**

**Becca xx**


	7. You Can Come To Me

**Sorry for the delay, it's been a bit hectic.**

**Lets get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 7:- You Can Come To Me.

**Riker****'****s POV**

(Riker's Room)

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked Laura.

"Oh, the usual, Austin and Ally stuff. Ya know?" she said.

"Yer, don't you ever wish you had more time to yourself?" I questioned.

"Sure, a bit more me time would be nice. But, I love working for Disney, and especially on Austin and Ally." she replied. I just nodded. "I've been working on a new song that I was gonna show to Kevin and Heath, see if we could use it in one of the new episodes." she said.

"Cool. What's it like?" I asked.

"Well, it's a duet and its called You Can Come to Me." she explained, "Would you like to sing it with me?" she asked.

"I'd love to, do you have a backing track?" I replied.

"Sure, here." she said, passing me a disc and a page of lyrics. I put the disc into my computer and started to play.

(_Laura singing, __**Riker singing, **_Both singing)

_When you__'__re on your own, drowning alone_

_and you need a rope that can pull you in._

_Someone will throw it._

_**And when your afraid, that you**__**'**__**re gonna break**_

_**and you need a way to feel strong again.**_

_**Someone will know it.**_

And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't.

When you don't. 

If you wanna cry.

I'll be your shoulder.

If you wanna laugh.

I'll be your smile.

If you wanna fly.

I will be your sky.

Anything you need, that's what I'll be…

If you wanna climb.

I'll be your ladder.

If you wanna run.

I'll be your road.

If you wanna friend.

Doesn't matter when.

Anything you need, that's what I'll be…

You can come to me.

_You can come to me. _

_Yeah._

"That's an amazing song Laura." I praised her.

"Thanks, you sounded amazing." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey, Riker?" she said, I turned to look at her, "Do you think you could help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I questioned.

"You know that we've got that Friends For Change ball next week?" I just nodded in response, "Well, I was wondering if you could teach me to slow dance?" she whispered.

"Of course, as long as I get the first and last dance of the night." I said, she laughed and nodded in response. "Right, first you hold your position like this," I said guiding her in to the right position, "Now, it's all about the leading and as the man leads, all you have to do is follow me. Ready?" I asked, she nodded.

I started to lead Laura around the room, she got the hang of it quite fast so I started to make the moves more complex. She seemed to take it all in her stride so I decided to dip her, when I brought her back up our eyes connected. The chocolate of her eyes was so hypnotising that I could stare into them for the rest of my life. I started to lean in, when our lips connected it wasn't like any of descriptions in books, there were no fireworks, no sparks. The only thing I felt was complete…

* * *

**Bit short but, I wanted to keep all these ones short and sweet so...**

**Becca xx**


	8. I Love You

**Here's an extra chapter, 'cause it's a Saturday...**

**Lets get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 8:- I Love You

**Ratliff****'****s POV**

I'd been waiting for Rydel to come back for over 10 minutes, so I decided to listen to some music on my iPod while I was waiting. After a few minutes I felt the earphones being pulled out on my ears and my iPod out of my hand.

When I turned round I saw non other than Rydel leaning against the banister of the stairs with my iPod in hand and a cheeky smile on her face.

"Give me my iPod Ry or there'll be consequences." I warned.

"You'll have to catch me first." she said cheekily, before running up the stairs.

I followed her up into her room were she had nowhere to go. "Give it up Ry, you've got nowhere to go." I said.

"Never." she replied.

"Oh, it's on." I said, as I launched forward knocking her onto the bed. She giggled under me as I began to tickle her.

"Stop, please stop." she said between peels of laughter. I gradually stopped, eventually I completely stopped and looked into her eyes…

The sudden knock at the door broke us out of our trance. I rolled off Rydel and sat up. "Come in." she said.

It was Ross and Olivia, "Hey guys, we're all gonna play truth or dare, you wanna join?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll be down in a minute," said Rydel, with that Ross walked away with Olivia. "I guess we should head down." she said.

"Yer, lets go." I said, offering her my hand, which she took…

When we reached the bottom of the stairs we saw everyone waiting for us, everyone except Ryland. _He must be sorting some stuff out for the video__…_

"Hey guys, you ready to play?" asked Rocky.

"Yep." replied Rydel cheerfully.

"Okay, so there is only one rule, you can't dare me, Rydel, Ross or Rocky to do anything together, 'cause it's just wrong." announced Riker.

Everyone nodded. "So…Ross, your up first, truth or dare?" asked Riker.

"Dare." Ross replied with confidence.

"Oh, feeling confident are we?" Riker asked, Ross just shrugged. "Very well then…I dare you to run to the end of the street screaming I'm a dick and everyone hates me," dared Riker, while getting glared at by Ross.

"Fine…" huffed Ross.

**Time Skip**

We had finished truth or dare over an hour ago and the girls had gone home. So now it was just me, Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Ross.

"How about we watch a film?" Ross suggested.

"Sure, what one?" Rocky asked.

"How about Woman in Black?" Riker said. We all shrugged so Riker took that as a yes and started the film.

…**...**

We hadn't finished the film, no one could get through a scene without screaming, so we decided to practice some dance moves; well Ross, Rocky and Riker decided to practice dance moves. Me and Rydel decided to check out some tweets.

Some of them were really cool like, _Your music is amazing__'__ #R5Family4Ever _or _Can__'__t wait to get LOUD in Orlando! #LOUD #R5Family._

"Hey, what do you say about a quick live webcast?" I asked Rydel.

"Sure, let me just put it on twitter." she said. "Done, I've asked them to tweet some questions with the hash tag askr2/r5."

"Cool, lets get your laptop set up," I said while opening it up.

Once it was set up we started the live chat.

"Hi everyone, so as you know I'm Ratliff and this is Rydel." I said

"Yep, we're hopefully gonna answer some of you questions, which you should of sent in via twitter. Now as you can see my three bros have done a disappearing act, that's 'cause they're in the middle of a dance practice, so you'll just have to settle for me and Ratliff here." she said, while leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Right, the first question is for you Ry, and it says who is your favourite brother?" I asked.

"I can't just pick one of them, they all relate to me in different ways so…yer, I don't have a favourite." she responds, before picking a question, "Right, so this one is for you, and it says would you rather dye your hair pink or wear a dress and heals for a day?" she read, turning to look at me.

"Heels and a dress, hands down. I mean no one messes with perfection." I said flicking my hair, making Rydel laugh. Just then the guys decided to join us. "Hey guys, you wanna answer some questions with us?" I asked.

"Sure, what about this one, what was you first kiss?" said Rocky.

"I was 13 an' it was in our back yard and it was raining." said Riker.

"Oh wow, that's like a movie scene." replied Rocky.

"Dang, lucky." said Rydel in a sing-song voice.

"And they all climbed up on the roof of our house to watch" he continued, pointing at us.

"I remember that," said Rydel, high-fiving Riker, "I know who it was too."

"That is so cliché." said Rocky.

"K, my first kiss was actually in a short film. It was for a short film and we did like 22 takes of it an' I was like oh my gosh, 22 takes. Woo." said Ross.

"I was, I think I was 13 an' I was like under the stairs or something." said Rocky.

"Okay…" Rydel chuckled

"Oh, well that's weird." I said.

"No it was like, it was at like a dance recital and it was underneath, you know how stairs have a closet? Yer." finished Rocky.

"Yer, yer, yer. I know where it was, I remember you telling me." said Riker.

Rydel then pointed at me, "I think I was like 10." I started.

"Really?" Ross asked me.

"Yer, I was young." I answered.

"Jeaz, pimp," said Rocky, "Preach."

"Yer, you know what I'm sayin'. Err, I was, well we did like this dance show at Disneyland an' we came back home and I gave her a little smoochie-smooch. Ya know, these luscious lips right here haven't passed it up." I said, pointing to my lips. "Now, what about your first kiss?" I asked Rydel.

"Oh, I remember…ohh." she said, accompanied by sound effects from Rocky.

"She hasn't had her first kiss, it's comin' an' it's gonna be awesome." I said.

"She's gonna break the Guinness world record, almost 20 and no kiss." explained Ross.

"There's gonna be fireworks…and helicopters…" I added.

"No, one chick that was on idol or something, she was like 40 and hadn't had her first kiss." contradicted Rydel.

"What!" exclaimed Rocky, "Oh, I'm callin' her right now."

"Right dudes, sorry we don't have anymore time to answer your questions." said Riker.

"R5 out." we all said, as we cut off the video chat.

We all chatted for an hour or so before deciding to head off to bed. However, Rydel had already fallen asleep on my chest so I decided to carry her upstairs.

When I got into her room I placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You don't know how much I wish that I could stay here with you, how much I wish I could be your first kiss, how much I love you." I whispered to Rydel's sleeping form before exiting her room.

* * *

**Right, so I got the first kisses idea from here:**

** watch?v=LNLmz73Wm74**

**I'll see if I can get another chapter up today, depends how fast I can write.**

**Becca xx**


	9. Did He Really Just Say That?

**Here's some more Rydelington for you.**

**Let's get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 9:- Did He Really Just Say That?

**Rydel's POV**

We'd just finished the video chat so we all stayed up for a while chatting. I lost track of what was being said, I was lost in my own world remembering what Ryland told me, _Ratliff loves me, _I still can't get my head around it.

I got board extremely fast when the guys started talking about sports, so I decided to try something…

"Be back in a sec guys." I said getting up off the floor. I rushed up into my bathroom, grabbing pyjamas as I went.

My mind only repeating the same question, _how can I get a confession out of Ratliff?_

Once in my bathroom I locked the door. I started with my hair, freshly curling it into ringlets. I then proceeded to apply a natural lip gloss. I then put on the pyjamas that I had grabbed, it was a pink silk nightie that fell just above my knee. I was given it by Ratliff as a joke on my birthday, well, now it's time for a bit of revenge. I added a finishing touch of a pink headband and the perfume that I knew Ratliff loved the scent of, with that I grabbed my see-through dressing gown, returning downstairs.

When I walked back into the guys Riker was the first to see me as he was facing the door. His jaw near hit the floor when he saw what I was wearing, I just motioned for him to be quiet and pointed at Ratliff. He nodded in understanding, probably thinking it was one of our little jokes, well this was definitely more serious than one of our little jokes.

I strutted in the room and went and sat in between his legs, making sure that he could see the exposed skin. I swear I saw him go a bit pink as I lay back on his chest. "So, what have I missed?" I pouted.

"We were just talking a bit about some new choreography." replied Ross.

"Ohh, cool, anything I should know?" I asked again.

"Err…well, we were thinking of a few shots of me and you dancing." said Ratliff.

"I'm cool with that." I said…

It wasn't long before the talking returned to guy chat, so I, once again, was left to my own devises. After a while I decided it was time to take my plan a bit further, so with that I made it seem like I was sleeping. That didn't even seem to phase him so I made by next move. I shuffled in his lap, like I was moving in my sleep; and I was rewarded with a hitch in his breath.

After a while the guys decided it was time for bed, I was just about to pretend to wake up when I felt two arms pick me up bridal style. I peeked through my eyelashes to see that it was Ratliff, I wasn't going to waste this opportunity to be so close to him, well closer than usual anyway.

I let him carry me up the stairs and tuck me into bed. But it was what came out of his lips that I was waiting for, "You don't know how much I wish that I could stay here with you, how much I wish I could be your first kiss, how much I love you." he said before walking out of my room.

_Ryland wasn't lying, Ratliff loves me, I cant believe it…eeep!_

**Time Skip**

I woke up quite early this morning, my plan in place. I knew that the guys were going out to get some new instruments for the video, so that would mean that Ratliff and I would have the house to ourselves. My idea was simple, sing One In A Million, catching Ratliff's attention, then tell him that I heard every word last night…

The guys had just left, I was on the patio and Ratliff was in the living room. Phase one was a go.

(_Rydel singing_)

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't thing twice_

_Or rationalize_

'_cause somehow I knew _

_That there was more that chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But figured it was too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Cant find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're a one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through, I said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of one_

It was then that Ratliff made his first appearance, I pretended not to notice him as I continued to sing..

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with you're velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

He approached me as quietly as he could, or that's what I thought he was doing, considering he still thought that I didn't know he was there.

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Cant find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

He finally reached me, standing behind me, presumably waiting for me to finish the song.

_Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million…one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love _

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of one_

_You're one in a million_

**(AN. One In A Million - Miley Cyrus)**

"That was amazing," he said, "but one question, who was it about?" he asked.

"I heard what you said last night." I burst out.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, it was quite cute really.

"And I love you too." I continued. What he did next caught me off guard, he picked me up and spun me around. When he placed me back on my feet his eyes glistened with delight. We stood there looking in to each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before it started to rain. That's when he lent in and placed his lips against mine. It was like something off a romantic movie, but without the cliché fireworks, it just felt like I was complete, like nothing in the world could take me on and win.

This was were I belonged, in his arms forever…

* * *

**What did you think...**

**Also, what would you like to happen when they film Loud, or just in general, who would you like to see more of?**

**Becca xx**


	10. Guy Talk

**Here's some Raura for you.**

**Let's get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 10:- Guy Talk.

**Rocky's POV**

Me, Ross and Riker had decided, and by that I mean we were ordered by Ryland, to get new guitars for the video. So that's were we where heading now.

"So, what's been goin' on with Austin and Ally lately?" I asked Ross.

"Er, not much really." he said, "Although, Laura has been arriving in a very cheerful mood and no one knows why."

"Really?" Riker asked, "I wonder why that is." _Something's going on with him…but what…_

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend or something." I suggested.

"Yer, maybe." he replied.

"What about you and Debby, what's going on there?" asked Riker.

"Oh…well, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Rydel?" I asked. They nodded. "Well when we were up in my room, we started talking and we sung We Got The Beat. When the song finished we were facing each other, it was like she was pulling me in, so I kissed her." I said.

"So, are you dating?" Ross asked.

"Well, no because just I was about to ask her you came in with the brilliant idea of truth or dare." I replied.

"Ohh…sorry man." he said.

"It's fine, I was thinking of asking her when we're filming Loud." I said.

"I think that would be an amazing idea." said Riker.

I nodded, "What about you and Olivia?" I asked Ross.

"Well, we sort of did the same thing as you and Debby, except we sung Had Me At Hello." he replied, "The one difference being we are dating."

"Congrats dude," I said, "What about you and Laura, what did you get up to?" I asked Riker.

He paled at the question, "Err…well, oh look we're here!" he exclaimed.

_Something definitely happened between him and Laura… maybe he's the reason she's always in a cheerful mood recently…_

**Time Skip**

**Riker's POV**

We'd just got back from our trip to the music store, and I had nothing else to do, so I decided to go see Laura.

When I got to Laura's I had to sneak in through the back to avoid being seen by the paparazzi. Once the door was closed behind me I kissed Laura in greeting.

"Hey to you too." she whispered into my ear.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"Fine, and you?" she replied.

"Perfect, except I nearly got caught out by Rocky and Ross this morning." I said.

"How?" she inquired.

"Well, we were going to get some new guitars and they started talking about Debby and Olivia, which lead them to ask about what we got up to…" I said.

"Well, what did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything, luckily we got to the store just in time." I continued.

"Well that was extremely lucky." she said.

"Why don't you want anyone to know anyway?" I questioned.

"Because, I don't want all the publicity to mess us up, I want a normal relationship before we tell everyone." she replied.

"I get what your trying to say, but why the secrecy from our families?" I asked.

"Because, I'm 17 and I'm pretty sure that it's illegal for you to date me." she said.

"Ooo…so that's why." I said.

"Yer, that's why." she replied.

"I can't wait till you're 18, then I can show off my beautiful girlfriend to everyone." I whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" she suggested. With that I picked her up, so she wrapped her legs around my hips and I carried her upstairs.

Once we got to her room she attacked my neck with kisses before unbuttoning my shirt, throwing it across the room. Suddenly she pushed me back onto her bed, straddling my hips. _God, when did she become so strong?_

**Time Skip**

I'd just got back to mine when the interrogation began.

"So, where did you go?" asked Rocky.

"Out." I replied nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where exactly does out mean?" questioned Ross.

"A friends." I replied.

"A friends my ass, why do you look like someone whose Christmas' have all come at once?" Ross asked.

"Can't a guy just be happy." I said, beginning to get frustrated with the constant questioning.

"Sure a guy can be happy," said Rocky, "But no guy is grinning like a cheshire cat after just going to see a 'friend'."

"Whatever," I said, "Have you seen Ryland?"

"Yer, last time I checked he was talking to Ratliff about something." replied Ross.

"K, thanks." I said, walking away in search for Ryland and Ratliff.

I eventually found them in Ryland's room. "Hey guys, what you talking about?" I asked, walking in. For some reason Ratliff looked like a deer caught in the headlights, _What's he up to?_

"Oh, just a few ideas for the Loud video, what did you want us for?" Ryland said.

"Oh, it's just about the video actually, what sort of scenes will I be doing with Laura?" they both looked at me as if I was up to something. That's when I caught onto what it sounded like, "No, not like that, it's just that we're friends so, it would be better to know in advance rather than have her freaking out at the last moment."

"Laura's a professional actress, I'm sure she won't freak and run at the last moment, I mean, she works with Ross' crazy all the time so, I'm sure she can cope with acting like she is on more of a friend bases with you." Ryland answered. _God, he's too smart for his own good sometimes…_

"Yer, I know but just in case, what are the scenes?" I asked again.

"Save you having to repeat them to her I'll just text her them." he replied, getting out his phone. "There, done."

"Thanks' man, see you two later." I said walking out of his room and into my own.

I immediately called Laura, "Hey, did you just get a text off Ryland?"

"**Hello to you to. But yer, I did why?"**

"I asked him about the scenes we were shooting together but, I told him it was you who wanted to know so, he text you instead of telling me."

"**Well why did you want to know what scenes we were shooting anyway?"**

"I was just curious."

"**Yer, sure whatever."**

"Well, what were the scenes?"

"**Oh, you'll just have to wait and see."**

"But Laur…"

"**But Laur nothing, you are just going to have to wait and see, unless you never want a repeat of before."**

"You know you wouldn't be able to do that, you'd miss me too much."

"**Ohh really… try me."**

"Okay, okay, I concede, talk to you later beautiful"

"**Bye handsome."**

* * *

**That was chapter 10 guys...**

**Thank you to XFeelXTheXLoveX for your amazing ideas, and helping me get my confidence back after that really frustrating incident.**

**Becca xx**

**PS. Review with any suggestions.**


	11. Girl Talk

**It's a hectic week this week got a coursework dead line in English and all sorts going on this week. So, I ****apologize in advance for any day that I don't get to update, it just means you'll get extra chapters in the holidays.**

**Lets get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 11:- Girl Talk.

**Laura's POV**

I'd just arrived at the set of the Loud video. Form there I was told to go and wait in the makeshift tent for the girls. When I walked into the tent Rydel was already there, "Hey Ry." I said.

"Oh, hey Laur." she replied, walking over to hug me.

"What's been happening with you lately?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, except I'm dating Ratliff." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"What!" I screeched.

"I know right!" she exclaimed.

"Congrats girl, I always knew you two were perfect for each other." I said.

"Thanks, so what's goin' on with you and my brother?" she asked.

"Oh…err, nothing." I replied, hoping she'd believe me.

"Don't give me that, I know there's a reason he's always smiling and sneaking off." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Promise me this won't go further than us two?" I asked.

"I promise." she replied.

"Well, it started when we were called over for the video. I showed him this new song I was working on and after that he helped me with a bit of slow dancing for the Friends For Change ball. But, when he dipped me it was like time stood still and he kissed me." I explained.

"Eeep…OMG, I cant believe your dating my brother!" she whisper shouted.

"No, neither can I, he could have any girl in the world, so why does he want me?" I asked.

"It's simple, he loves you." she replied earnestly.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked her.

"Well, for one he is the happiest that I've seen him in like…EVER." she said.

* * *

After a few minutes Olivia and Debby had arrived and joined us in the tent.

"How've you two been?" I asked.

"I've been pretty amazing lately." replied Olivia.

"Exact opposite, I've been a bit board considering Jessie is on hiatus." said Debby.

"I know how you feel, we can't do anything while Ross is filming the music video, so I don't know what I'm going to do when they go on tour." I said.

"Yer, I'm gonna miss my Rossybear when he goes on tour." said Olivia.

"Wait, are you and Ross dating?" Rydel questioned Olivia.

"Oops, yer but we were going to wait to tell you, so don't tell Ross please." she pleaded.

"Your secret's safe with us." said Rydel.

"10 minutes before your needed girls." said Storimie, popping her head inside the tent.

"Okay." we all chorused.

"Hey, how about we sing a song before we head onto set, to warm our voices up ?" I suggested.

"Sure, what song?" asked Rydel.

"What About Us by The Saturdays?" Debby suggested.

"Awesome." I said.

(_Laura singing, __**Rydel singing, **__Olivia singing, _**Debby singing, **All)

_Oh why are we are waiting_

_So long, I'm suffocating_

(Oh why are we are waiting

So long I'm suffocating)

_**Boy it's now or never**_

_**Time we get together**_

_**Been a long time coming**_

_**Now I need that lovin'**_

_I like the way you tease me_

_But lets just make this easy_

_Put me in control_

_We can switch roles_

_And I take the lead_

_You're so far behind me_

_You know what I need_

_I'm not gonna stop_

Whatever the weather

We gon' be better together

So what's up baby?

What about us?

'cause I've been watchin' and waitin'

Why don't you give it or take it?

So what's up baby?

What about us?

_Watcha doin' to my head? _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

_Should be here with me instead _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

_What about those words you said? _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

**What about us?**(what about us?)

_Oh why are we are waiting_

_So long, I'm suffocating_

(Oh why are we are waiting

So long I'm suffocating)

_**I love to hear you whisper**_

_**Take it take it lower**_

_**Don't be 'fraid to show her**_

_**What your freak can do**_

'_cause we can do it nightly_

_You get me excited_

_Now it's my turn _(yes it's my turn)

_So give it to me, why are we waiting?_

_I know what you need_

_And I'm not gonna stop_

**So give it to me**

**Why are we waiting?**

**I know what you need**

**And I'm not gonna stop**

Whatever the weather

We gon' be better together

So what's up baby?

What about us?

'cause I've been watchin' and waitin'

Why don't you give it or take it?

So what's up baby?

What about us?

_Watcha doin' to my head? _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

_Should be here with me instead _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

_What about those words you said? _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

**What about us?**(what about us?)

(instrumental)

Whatever the weather

We gon' be better together

So what's up baby?

What about us?

'cause I've been watchin' and waitin'

Why don't you give it or take it?

So what's up baby?

What about us?

_Watcha doin' to my head? _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

_Should be here with me instead _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

_What about those words you said? _(na, na, na, na, na, na)

**What about us?**(what about us?)

**Let me take the lead **(na, na, na, na, na, na)

**You know what I need **(na, na, na, na, na, na)

**Put my mind at ease**

**And tell me what about us**

**What about us…**

**(AN. What About Us by The Saturdays)**

"That was amazing." I said, pulling everyone in for a group hug.

"Girls, we're ready for you." called Mark.

"Coming." we all sung, with that we all walked onto set giggling like schoolgirls.

* * *

**I promise that I'll try get an update up tomorrow, but no guarantee.**

**Becca xx**


	12. Loud

**Right, so this is the longest chapter of the story so far. I've been writing most of the day as i got sent home early because of the snow today, so I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. It might seem a bit bitty, sorry for that. **

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"Okay, first up we need a shot of you and Debby." Mark told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the first car." replied Mark.

"Sure dad." I said hopping in the car with Debby in the passenger side.

"What have you been up to with the girls?" I asked.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." she replied cheekily.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" I asked, "Well, I guess I'll have to get it out of you _one way or another_." I said, singing the last part. She just giggled in return.

"Right guys, your just gonna drive to the end of the road and act like your jamming along to the song." instructed Ryland.

"Sure, we can do that." agreed Debby.

"And… action." called Mark

With that we began driving down the road…

_**Looking for the one tonight**_

_**But I can't see you**_

_**Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh**_

_**And I can never get it right**_

_**I need a breakthrough**_

_**Why are you so hard to find? ooh**_

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Riker's POV**

"Right, Riker and Laura your about to do your close up and personal scene." Ryland told us.

"Oh, okay." responded Laura, with that Ryland walked away.

"What's up?" Laura asked me.

"I'm screwed." I deadpanned. All Laura did was laugh in return, "I'm serious, how am I gonna do this scene without giving us away?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Simple, don't, everyone's gonna think we're acting anyway." she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, didn't think about that." I said.

"Obviously." she replied.

"Laura, Riker we're ready to start filming." called Stormie.

"Coming." we called together. _Well, here goes nothing…_

_**I've been searching every city**_

_**Never giving up**_

'_**Til I find my angel**_

_**Diamond in the rough**_

_**Looking for a signal**_

_**Baby turn it up tonight**_

* * *

**Ross' POV**

"Hey, Liv." I said, sitting next to her on the stairs.

"Hey." she said distractedly, kissing me on the cheek.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing." she said. I just raised my eyebrows at her, "What if I mess up the video and your family hate me, what will we do then?" she blurted out.

"I'm positive that you won't mess up and I'm sure that no one could hate you." I reassured her.

"Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome." I whispered.

"When did you want to tell your family anyway?" she asked.

"Err…I was thinking that we could tell them after the Loud release party." I said.

"Sure." she replied.

"Olivia, Ross we're ready to start shooting your scenes." Mark told us.

"Okay, what scene are we filming first?" I asked.

"We're going to the scene where you serenade Olivia and work from there." he replied.

"Okay, we're coming." I said standing up and offering my hand to Olivia to help her up.

**Come on get loud loud let it out**

**Shout it out from the rooftops **

**Come on get loud 'til they shut us down**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**

**Show me everything that you've got**

**Come on get loud loud I need you now**

**Baby let you hear me loud**

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

Rydel and I were sat in the girls tent waiting for our scenes… in an awkward silence. "All right, this silence is just getting creepy. What's up?" Rydel asked.

"Not much, you?" I said.

"Don't give me that, something's going through your head, now what is it?" she questioned.

"It's just, I can't see a way of avoiding the press or me not getting hit or the third degree off your brothers." I replied

"Well I can," she said, "We are going to act normal in front of the press, then tell them when we're ready. And as for my brothers, they trust you, why would they want to hurt you; even if they did, they'd only be hurting me."

"I guess your right." I sighed.

"When aren't I?" she asked cheekily. I just laughed along with her.

"What scenes do you think we'll be doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they don't do any really close scenes, I don't think I'd be able to resist my handsome boyfriend." she said kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Yer well, I think I'll have more of a problem than you do." I said, returning her kiss.

Just then we heard footsteps, so we broke apart.

"Hey guys," it was Ryland, "We're ready to film your scenes." he told us.

"Oh, okay, well be right there." I said.

"Okay, see you down there." he replied walking towards the set.

"I guess we'd better go…" I said.

"Yer, we should, come on." Rydel said leaping up and grabbing my hand, leading me to the set.

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Looking for the light to shine**

**To start a fire**

**Girl I'll be the first in line ooh**

**And baby when our stars align **

**We can't get no higher**

**You just give me a sign**

* * *

**Ryland's POV**

"And cut." shouted Mark.

"Right guys, that's an end to the couple and individual shots, apart from the jump shots. So, tomorrow we'll film the group shots and since quite a few of them are shot at night, you won't need to be here till about 2 ish." I said.

There was a chorus of okay's and sure's.

After an hour or so we'd packed our equipment away and were ready to start heading home. All the girls except Laura had gone after filming, she had decided to stay and help clear up.

"So Laura, how are you getting home?" I asked.

"Erm, I guess I'll ring my parents to come and get me." she replied.

"No you won't sweetie, it's a bit too late, you can come and stay at ours." said Stormie.

"Oh no, I don't want to cause any fuss." she said.

"I wouldn't of offered if it was too much of a fuss." Stormie replied.

"Okay, if you're sure." she said, giving in.

"Of course, now lets get going." she said, walking toward the car.

"Let's go." I said nudging Laura.

**Come on get loud loud let it out**

**Shout it out from the rooftops**

**Come on get loud 'til they shut us down**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**

**Show me everything that you've got**

**Come on get loud loud I need you now**

**Baby let me hear it loud **

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Laura's POV**

We'd been back at the Lynch house for just over an hour. "How about we do a live web cast?" Ross asked.

"Sure." said Riker, "I'll put it on twitter now…done, it's under #askr5+?."

"I'll get the computer set up." said Rocky, "Where do you want it?"

"How about we use the couch in the basement?" asked Ratliff.

"We could but the couch only sits four, were would the other two of us sit?" asked Riker.

"Me and Laura could sit on your knees, I'd sit on Ratliff's 'cause it would a bit strange if I sat on one of your knees; and Laura could sit on Riker's knee 'cause if she sat on Ross everyone would assume they were dating and Rocky will be working the computer." Rydel suggested.

"That's a plan, you okay with it Laura?" asked Ross.

"Yer, sure." I replied.

Within 10 minutes Rocky had the computer set up and the questions had begun to roll in. "I think we should introduce Laura after this question 'Who is the question mark?'" suggested Rydel.

"Great idea." said Rocky, "So, are we ready?"

"Yep." said Riker, sitting on the couch with everyone else.

"Hey guys, so we've been quite busy lately…" started Ross.

"…and we thought that we would make a bit of time for your questions." finished Riker.

"So, here's the first one…who is the question mark?" said Rydel.

"Well, that was a bit misleading as this person looks nothing like a question mark." said Rocky.

"Yep, in fact you will probably know this person quite well as it is the one and only, drum roll please…Laura Marano." announced Riker.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked into view of the camera and sat on Riker's knee.

"Well, since you're the guest why don't you pick a question." Ross offered me.

"Okay, how about this one…what is your favourite colour socks to wear?" I read.

"Awesomely random question and yellow." said Ross.

"Neon green 'cause they just stand out and if you walk into a room they're just like boom." explained Rocky.

"Same here, but not as bright." agreed Ratliff.

"Pink obviously." Rydel said.

"Blue, just because it's a cool colour. What about you Laura?" Riker asked.

"Erm, red I guess." I shrugged.

"Okay, the next question is…if you try to fail and succeed, which one have you done?" said Ross.

"Failed." answered Rydel.

"Succeeded." said Rocky.

"Succeeded." replied Ratliff.

"Failed." I said.

"Same here." answered Riker.

"And the next question is…are Laura and Riker dating?" said Rydel. I'm pretty sure my eyes became two times wider at the question.

"No we're not, and I'm pretty sure that it would be illegal if we were dating." said Riker.

"Okay, this is a question for Laura and Ross…what's gonna happen in season two of Austin and Ally, and are you dating in real life?" Ratliff said grinning, _did those two do this on purpose._

I chuckled, "You wouldn't believe how many times I get asked that question, but no, Ross and I aren't dating." I said.

"As for Austin and Ally, you can expect a lot of funny stuff of course, 'cause it's a comedy. Err, Austin music and an unexpected crush." said Ross

"Right so, before we go, we've decided to sing you a song that you probably recognise but haven't heard in a while so here you are." said Riker, heading over to the instruments with the others. "Hey Laura, would you like to join in, you can sing the backings with us?" Riker offered.

"I'd love to." I replied.

"Okay, come and share this mic with me." he said. I walked over and stood beside him.

"1, 2, 3, 4." counted Ratliff.

(_**Riker singing, **__Ross singing, __R5 + Laura singing,_** Rocky singing**)

_**It's summer time, and you are always on my mind, everyday**_

_**It seems like we, could stay up and talk through the night**_

_**Oh what do you say?**_

_Say you'll stay (__hey-ey__)_

_Heyy (__Sta-ay__)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (__hey-ey__)_

_Hey (__sta-ay__)_

_No more running around, running around_

_(__no more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no__)_

_Running around_

_When I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay_

_**Ramona's hair **__(__Ramona's hair__)_

_**She looks so cute in the clothes she wears **__(_**Yep, so cute man**_)_

_**Her lips so sweet **__(__her lips so sweet__)_

_**And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking**_

_**Gee, just give me one more kiss I'm begging please**_

...

When Riker sung his lines turned his cheek to me, silently asking me to kiss him. I glanced back to see Ratliff doing the same thing to Rydel, Rydel looked at me as if asking what to do, so I nodded and we both pecked the boys on the cheek. _I swear, if this ends up on the news..._

...

_Say you'll stay (__hey-ey__)_

_Heyy (__Sta-ay__)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (__hey-ey__)_

_Hey (__sta-ay__)_

_No more running around, running around_

_(__no more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no__)_

_Running around_

_When I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay_

_(__and who-oo__)_

_Knows, when we're together_

_We never wanna go, oh-oh_

_(__and you're not__)_

_For any kind of weather_

_I just need to know, to know_

_That you_

_You'll be, there_

_Everytime I need you_

_Say you'll stay (__hey-ey__)_

_Heyy (__Sta-ay__)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (__hey-ey__)_

_Hey (__sta-ay__)_

_No more running around_

_Say you'll stay (__hey-ey__)_

_Heyy (__Sta-ay__)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (__hey-ey__)_

_Hey (__sta-ay__)_

_No more running around, running around_

_(__no more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no__)_

_Running around_

_When I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay_

"Thanks for all your questions, we'll hopefully get to do this again sometime." said Ross

"R5 out." they all cheered.

The boys all fell back onto the couch sighing while me and Rydel stood laughing at them. "What exactly are you two laughing at?" asked Riker.

Rydel and I looked at each other, "RUN!" Rydel mimed, with that we took off up the stairs with the boys in tow. We ran outside into the back garden.

"Where should we go now?" I asked Rydel.

"Simple, in the pool." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me in with her.

"Why exactly are we in the pool?" I asked after the shock wore off.

"Because, me and you are gonna drive Riker and Ratliff crazy." she replied.

"How, and why?" I questioned.

"Well, why not, and when they decide to check the garden and see us in the pool dripping wet in the moonlight, it will drive their senses crazy. Plus, they won't do anything with Rocky, Ross and each other there, so I think it would be quite funny to watch them squirm." she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

A few minutes after we heard the guys footsteps, _they must of searched the whole house_. "Lets swim to the other side, under the water, they won't think to look in the pool until we appear that end." she said.

"Okay, lets go." I said submerging myself under the water.

When we reached the other side we resurfaced quietly. The guys were at the other side looking for us, Rydel nodded at me to say something.

"Looking for something boys?" I asked.

When they turned to us their faces were disbelieving. "What are you two doing in there?" asked Ross.

"Nothing really, just going for a moonlight swim." Rydel shrugged.

"Why?" questioned Rocky.

"No reason, just felt like it." I replied.

_Hmm, wonder why Riker and Ratliff haven't said anything, cat got their tongues hahaha..._

"You wanna go get changed?" Rydel asked me.

"Yer, we should start getting ready for bed anyway, another day of filming tomorrow." I said.

"Let's go, you can borrow some of my clothes." she said climbing out of the pool. I followed suit and we strutted inside, leaving the boys speechless.

"OMG, that was hilarious." Rydel said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Lets get ready for bed, we can mess with them a bit more in the morning." I said.

"Yer, lets." she agreed.

**(Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Looking for the one tonight**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**I've been looking for the one tonight)**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**

**Shout it out from the rooftops **

**Come on get loud 'til they shut us down**

**Come on get loud loud let it out**

**Show me everything that you've got**

**Come on get loud loud I need you now**

**Baby let you hear me loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Baby let me hear it loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Baby let me hear it loud**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

**I've been looking for the one tonight**

* * *

**The next chapter will be a continuation of the Loud filming and a few other things, if you want to see anything in particular put it in a review or PM me.**

**Becca xx**

**P.S. If you haven't already, go check out the acoustic version of Loud, it's pretty cool.**


	13. I Want U Bad

**Here's the continuation of the filming of Loud. Sorry if it starts to get a bit repetitive.**

**Lets get LOUD...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 13:- I Want U Bad

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

Laura and I had just finished getting ready for the day, and much to our dismay the boys were still in bed, except Ryland, so we couldn't mess with them just yet.

"What sort of group scenes are we filming today?" asked Laura.

"Not sure, Why?" I questioned.

"Well, if they were dancing scenes we could tease them in front of everyone and no one will be any the wiser." she replied.

"That is brilliant, lets go ask Ryland." I said hoping up and dragging her to my brothers room.

"Hey Ryland?" I said.

"Yer?" he replied.

"What group scenes are we filming today?" I asked.

"All of them if possible." he said.

"What are the dancing ones like?" I questioned.

"They're quite partyish and up-close." He answered.

"Thanks, see ya later." I said, dragging Laura back to my room.

"We are so using your idea." I squealed.

"Yep, it'll drive them coo-coo." Laura laughed, falling back onto my bed.

**In the back of a taxi cab, one**

**Quick turn you were on my lap, we**

**Touched hands and we pulled them back**

**Yeah**

**I want you bad!**

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

_I can't believe Rydel did that to me yesterday, I mean in front of her brothers, is she trying to give me a heart attack._

When I got up I decided to check the internet for any R5 news. There were a few photos of us at the Friends For Change ball a few weeks ago and the article about me being a player, which had thankfully been resolved by Olivia and Debby after they got their publicists to deny that their numbers were for personal use and say they were for a future project.

Just then something caught my eye. **Is there a Rydellington or Riaura? **_What gave them that impression? _

I clicked on the article out of curiosity.

The R5 live web cast left us all guessing last night. It started like any other web cast, with questions off fans. However, in this particular web cast Laura Marano made an appearance. Now, Laura stars in Austin & Ally with Ross, so our first instincts were that Ross and Laura were hanging out and possibly rehearsing. This was before she sat on Riker's knee, this action prompted the question: Are Laura and Riker dating?

This question however, was denied by Riker when he said, 'No we're not, and I'm pretty sure it would be illegal if we were dating.'

Well, your right there Riker, it would definitely be illegal for you and Laura to date. But, as soon as she turns 18 we are all for you dating her.

The next question was again about dating, however this time it was between Laura and Ross. This one was denied by Laura saying, 'You wouldn't believe how many times I get asked that question, but no, Ross and I aren't dating.'

We couldn't help but notice the grin on Ratliff's face when he asked that question…so, what's going on their then. When we published the story of Ratliff being a player (which we are extremely sorry for) there was an immediate denial from Olivia's and Debby's publicists however, there was no denial from Laura. 

Our suspicions were later crushed when the band + Laura performed Say You'll Stay. During the performance we were surprised when both Ratliff and Riker received a kiss on the cheek of Rydel and Laura respectively.

So, that leaves us with two unanswered questions: 

1. Is there a Rydellington that we don't know about?

2. Is there really nothing going on between Riker and Laura?

I guess we'll just have to wait and see…

Watch this space for more info.

_Oh no…_

**And even though it should be so wrong, I**

**Can't help but feel this strong, cuz**

**The way you turn me on**

**Like a light switch**

**I might just go**

**Crazy**

**Cuz you're my best friends baby**

**But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe **

**I don't know what to do!**

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Riker's POV**

We'd just arrived at the set for our second day of filming. The girls were whisked off into make-up while the guys just chilled.

"Er, Riker can I talk to you a sec?" Ratliff asked, nodding toward the side.

"Sure." I said, following him off to the side.

"I think you should see this." he said, handing me his phone.

As I looked at his phone I saw a Cheetah Beat webpage open. I just looked a him. "Just read it." he told me. As I read through the article I became more and more worried. _Oh god, what are we gonna do now…_

"Is this your way of telling me you're dating Rydel?" I asked, joking. Ratliff remained silent, "Wait, are you dating Rydel?"

"Er, she didn't want to tell everyone just yet 'cause she was worried what you'd all think but she'll probably be more worried if the press find out." he told me.

"Well, I'm glad you had the guts to tell me and don't worry, we've been waiting for you two to date ever since we met, but if you hurt my baby sister you'll regret it. As for the press, your just gonna have to appear in public as normal, so no lovey-dovey stuff." I reassured him.

"Thanks Riker and can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You just have but sure." I said.

"What's going on between you and Laura?" he questioned.

_Well I wasn't expecting that…_

"Nothing at this point in time, but maybe once she turns 18 there'll be something." I shrugged, _I hated lying to Ratliff but I couldn't risk it getting out. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I did, it's just…on second thoughts…_

"You know what, I can't keep this from you. Yes, I'm dating Laura but we're not gonna tell anyone until she turns 18, that way no one will get into bother." I revealed.

"Thank you for trusting me bro." Ratliff said.

"K, I think we should get back to the others, they'll start filming in a few." I said.

"Yer, lets go." he said.

**But I'm in love with **

**Someone else's girl you**

**Rock my world**

**But you're the one that I can't have**

**I want you bad!**

* * *

**Debby's POV**

"So let me get this straight, we're gonna drive the guys crazy with our dancing?" I asked.

"Exactly and it will be hilarious because non of them will do anything because each other is there, not to mention the extras." replied Rydel.

"So, what's Laura gonna do, she's paired with Riker?" asked Olivia

"I'm gonna have to do this scene anyway, and I'm gonna have to add the extra emphasis so the guys don't suspect anything, I'll just explain it to Riker later." Laura answered.

"Girls, we're ready for you on set." called Mark.

"Coming." we chorused.

"Right so the first scene we're doing is the last performance scene so you can just blend in with the crowd." Ryland explained.

I walked into the crowd in front of Rocky. "Hey." he said.

"Hi, how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been good, even better now I've seen you." he said. I giggled in response. "Before we film this scene, will you promise me one thing?" he asked.

"Depends what it is." I replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. We both lent in for a kiss, we broke apart almost instantly when I heard wolf-whistling. Rocky just smiled at me.

"We don't have to hide from family," he said, "But the press, we definitely have to hide from them for a bit." I just laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

**In my crazy mind**

**I'm with you all the time**

**Cuz you're the best that I can't have**

**Oh, girl**

**I want you bad!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohm**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohhh**

**Oh, oh, oh, ohm**

**I want you…**

**BAD!**

**Olivia's POV**

"Aww, that's so sweet." I cooed.

"Yer, well what can I say non of us hide from family." Ross said, coming up behind me and encircling his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"As I said, non of us hide from family." he repeated. He twirled me round and kissed me full on the lips. It wasn't long before we were also interrupted by wolf-whistles.

"Right if all you love birds are finished we have some scenes to finish." Ryland smiled.

"Let's do this!" shouted Riker. It went silent and we all looked at him.

"What?" he asked. We just all burst out laughing.

**It's so hard, just to pretend**

**This sucks!**

**You're his girl and he's my friend, no**

**Good way for this to end, yeah**

**I want you bad!**

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Laura's POV**

"Right guys, time for the dancing scene." Stormie told us. Rydel, Debby, Olivia and I all turned to each other and our faces broke out into grins.

"What are you all smiling at?" asked Ross.

"Oh, nothing." replied Rydel.

"Well, that's creepy." said Rocky.

"Come on guys, places." called Mark.

"Coming!" we shouted, running onto the set.

"Right, last scene of the video, so lets make it count." said Ryland. "And remember, no shy dancing, we want party dancing." he reminded, winking at me, Rydel, Olivia and Debby. _How did he catch onto our plan? I'll have to ask him later…_

"Action." called Mark. Riker's and Ratliff's faces paled…_Ohh, this is going to be fun…_

**Riker & Ratliff's POV**

_Oh god, this girl will be the death of me…_

**I wish someone could help me**

**This is so unhealthy!**

**And everything you got just kills me**

**You're guilty!**

**GO CRAZY!**

**Cuz you're my best friend's baby**

**But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe**

**I don't know what to do!**

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"Oh my god, did you see their faces, that was hilarious." laughed Olivia.

"I know, anyway, I've got to go. Early morning on the Jessie set tomorrow." Debby explained. "Bye."

"Bye." we called.

"And don't forget about the Loud release party next week!" I shouted.

"I guess I should be going as well, got rehearsals tomorrow, it's only day this week were Leo isn't filming Shake It Up." said Olivia.

"Okay, but we have so got to meet up before the release party." said Laura.

"Definitely," she agreed, "Bye girls."

"See ya." Laura and I shouted.

"Hey Laura, are you gonna come back to ours for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." she replied.

"Okay then, are you up for a girls night?" I questioned.

"Yer, haven't had one in a while, so it would be amazing."

**I'm in love with someone else's girl, you**

**Rock my world**

**But you're the one that I can't have**

**I want you bad!**

* * *

**Time Skip**

"So, any developments between you and Ratliff?" Laura asked me.

"No, not really. What about you and Riker?" I questioned.

"Haven't really had a chance to speak to him today." she shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, Ratliff hasn't really spoken to me either." I said. "How about we corner them in here?" I asked.

"We could try, but how?" Laura questioned.

"Easy," I replied, "On the count of three scream as loud and as girly as you can, 1...2...3..."

Aah...

Within seconds the boys were by my bedroom door. Unfortunately I hadn't counted on Ross being with them because I thought he was sorting something with Rocky and Ryland, apparently not.

"What's wrong?" asked Ratliff.

_Arr, what doesn't Ross like…spiders, that's it…_ "We saw a spider, a-a huge spider." I said in my best panicked voice.

"Oh, I'm outta here." Ross said, before dashing back to his room. _Success!_

"Okayyy, were did you see it?" Riker questioned.

"It was over by Ry's bed." Laura said, catching on to my intentions.

The guys went and checked around my bed. After a few minutes Ratliff spoke up, "I can't see anything."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked.

"Positive." confirmed Riker.

"Will you stay here in case it reappears?" I asked sweetly.

Ratliff looked towards Riker who shrugged in return. "Yer, we'll stay." answered Ratliff.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said skipping to Ratliff and hugging him as Laura did the same to Riker.

* * *

**Any ideas for the next chapter, it's gonna be based around a magazine article, so what do you think it should be about? If you have an idea, put it in a review or PM me.**

**And sorry once again if it seemed a bit repetitive or out of character.**

**Becca xx**


	14. This Cannot Be Happening

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Lets get LOUD...**

* * *

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 14:- This Cannot Be Happening

**Riker's POV**

I awoke with my arms wrapped around Laura and the sun in my eyes. I had ended up sleeping on the couch in Rydel's room with Laura after the spider incident.

"Good morning." I near jumped a foot in the air when Laura said that.

"God, you scared me, I didn't even realise you were awake." I said to Laura.

"Sorry." she chuckled.

"It's fine." I reassured. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Perfectly, and you?" she asked.

"Like a baby." I replied, "I'm gonna get ready, see you in a bit."

"Okay." she said as I walked back to my room.

When I got to my room I decided to practice some of the dances from Glee as it was still quite early. Even though the warblers were finished for now we could still go onto the set, and when I decide to go down I generally spend my time hanging with the dancers. One of my favourites at the minute was How To Be A Heartbreaker, unfortunately I needed a partner so, I just decided to practice Dark Side, Whistle and Live While We're Young. Well as much as I could anyway.

* * *

After about an hour or so I decided to hop in the shower. When I walked back into my room my phone was going mad, I thought it was just one of the guys playing a trick so I left it and got changed. My phone was still beeping and flashing after I'd finished, so I decided to check it out.

**Curt: **Dude, why didn't you tell us about your girlfriend?

**Titus: **I thought you said you weren't involved with anyone…

**Grant: **So, is this why you weren't interested in any of the girls at the 'warblers' last get together?

**Eddy: **What's going on man, who's the girl?

**Dominic: **I thought you said you were single…

**Darren:** Since when did you have a girlfriend?

**Telly:** Okay…I thought you didn't do "needy and complicated girlfriends," as you put it.

**Nolan:** I haven't known you that long, but even I know you don't have a girlfriend. So, who's the girl?

_What the hell, what are these lot on about?_

**To "Warblers": **What are you all talking about?

After a minute or so my phone came to life with replies. All the texts were the same, a link to a Cheetah Beat article. _This can't be good…_

**Riker Lynch DATING!?**

_So, we promised you some more Riker gossip and here it is. Yesterday evening Riker was spotted curled up on a couch. And why is this news you ask. Well, that's because he wasn't alone, he was curled up with an unidentified brunette. Unfortunately, the girl's face was hidden as she was facing towards Riker's chest so, we couldn't tell who it was. So, was it Laura Marano or another young lady?_

_If your reading Riker, we'd love to know who you're hiding from us…_

_**Picture of Laura and Riker asleep on the couch.**_

_WTF…where and how do they get these pictures? _

_Crap, Laura's gonna freak…who can help me deny this, so it looks innocent?_

…_LORI, that's it…_

(**Riker, **Lori)

Hello?

**Hey Lori, it's Riker.**

Oh hey Riker, what's up?

**Nothing really, what about you?**

Ton of schoolwork, you know the usual. Oh and by the way, I wouldn't call a new girlfriend nothing.

**I'm guessing you read the Cheetah Beat article?**

Yep, sure did. Now who's the lucky girl?

**There isn't one, the girl in the photo is Laura, a family friend.**

Laura Marano?

**That's the one. So, I was wondering if you'd do me a favour?**

Depends, what is it?

**Well you see, if a reporter asks me who it was and if I tell them it was Laura they'd twist it. So, would you help me cover and let me say it was you, that I was comforting you after a break up or something.**

I guess so, but promise me one thing.

**What?**

That I get to meet Laura next time I'm at yours.

**Sure, so I can tell the press it was you if they ask?**

Yer, got to go, talk to you soon.

**Bye.**

There was a knock at my door, "Come in." I called.

It was Laura, "Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to come to the Austin & Ally set with us?" she asked.

"Who do you mean by us?" I asked.

"Me, Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff." she replied.

"Okay, I'll come." I said grabbing a jacket and following her down to the others.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ross' POV**

"So, do you guys know what's happening today?" asked Rocky.

"Not really, it's the first day after the hiatus so we might just be rehearsing." I shrugged.

"What about the new songs, we might be recording some of them." Laura said.

"Good point." I replied.

"What are these new songs like?" asked Rydel.

"Well one of them is called No Ordinary Day, then you've got another one called Steel Your Heart and finally there's I Think About You." I said.

"Don't forget You Can Come To Me and Finally Me." added Laura.

"What do they sound like?" questioned Ratliff.

"Er, I could sing I Think About You." I said.

"Sure." replied Riker.

"Okay, Laura, could you pass me that guitar?" I asked.

"Sure, here." she said passing me the guitar.

(_Ross singing_)

_Last summer we met, we started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came, we were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you, every moment, everyday of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh Oooh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and, I can't help myself_

_I think about you, Ooo _

_I think about you, Oooh_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you, every moment, everyday of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you_

_You, you, you, you_

"Woo, that was amazing." said Rocky.

"Thanks." I replied.

"It sound's like a love confession song." commented Riker.

"Yer, now that you mention it, it does doesn't it?" agreed Laura.

"Ooo, I wonder what the producers have planned for you guys." said Rydel.

"Not totally sure." I shrugged. "Anyway, what are we doing for the release party, who's showing up with who?"

"I recon the guys and girls should show up separately, that way no one can spread any rumours about who's dating who." said Rocky.

"Good idea, but they'll want a group photo, so what then?" I asked.

"Well, we can't really stand with the girls one side and the boys on the other so, what if we you stand in between Laura and me, I'll stand by Debby and Ratliff can stand on her other side with Rydel and Olivia, and Rocky can stand by Laura." said Riker.

"Okayy, so basically non of us should stand next to the person we're dating or accused of dating?" asked Rocky.

"Yer, pretty much." Riker shrugged.

"I'm cool with that." I said.

"Yep, me to." agreed Rydel.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called.

"Hey guys." it was Calum and Raini.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Laura.

"Oh we've got some news for you…" said Calum.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, the producer said we can all go 'cause his assistant didn't give us the new script before we went on hiatus so, non of us know what it is." he finished.

"Oh and here's the new script." Raini said handing us a copy.

"Thanks, so are you two coming to the release party?" I questioned.

"Yer, I wouldn't miss it for the world." replied Raini.

"Definitely man." said Calum.

"Well, we're not needed here what do you say, wanna come back to mine?" I asked.

"Yer, fine by me." Calum said.

"I can't, sorry." replied Raini.

"Okay, lets go then and see you when I see you Raini." I said.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Laura's POV**

We'd been back at the Lynch house for about an hour or so, that's when Ross had the brilliant idea of going swimming. Of course everyone agreed, so that was why Rydel was currently rummaging through her clothes, trying to find what she deemed the 'perfect' outfits. _I mean seriously, we're going swimming, not the Oscars._

"No…nope…wrong colour…wrong style…wrong…no…" this carried on for about five minutes until, "Yes! These are perfect."

Rydel then emerged from what seemed her never ending closet with her definition of the 'perfect' outfits. For me there was a turquoise blue bikini, which in my opinion, left little to the imagination. "Seriously Rydel, why can't I just wear this one?" I asked, picking up one of the full body swimming costumes.

"Because, this one is perfect and they're just…not." she shrugged. "Plus, I'm gonna wear something similar to this anyway so, it's not like you'd be the only one."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope." she laughed.

"Fine." I said, heading to get changed.

* * *

After another few minutes Rydel and I headed down to the pool. "What took you girls so long?" Calum asked noticing our presence.

"It takes time to look this good." Rydel said, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

I had gone unnoticed until, "Wow Laura, nice." commented Ross. I looked down trying to cover my embarrassment. When I looked back up I burst-out laughing when I saw Riker giving Ross a death glare from behind.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Rydel.

"Look at Riker." I whispered to her. She then joined me in my hysterics.

"What?" asked a bewildered Rocky.

"Oh nothing." replied Rydel.

"Okayy, come and join us then." Ross said, "We're just about to play a game of volleyball."

"Okay, on one condition…Laura and I can be on the same team." Rydel bargained.

"Done." Ross agreed. "So, ladies first."

"Riker." said Rydel.

"Rocky." Ross selected.

"Ratliff." I called.

"Ryland and Calum." Ross said.

"Cool, so who's serving?" asked Ryland.

"The girls can serve." said Rocky.

So far it was 20-16 to Ross' team. "Time!" called Riker.

We all huddled together as far away from the net as we could. "So, we're down a few points, but I've got an idea." said Riker.

"What is it?" asked Ratliff.

"Well, I was thinking I could put Laura on my shoulders and you could put Rydel on yours." he suggested.

"Great idea, but are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yer, you two aren't at all heavy, so it will be easy." Riker shrugged.

"Okay, lets do it then." said Rydel.

* * *

After about another 20 minutes it was 32-23 to us, so we decided to call it quits.

"Let's get dried off and take a look at the new scripts." said Ross, with that we all headed inside.

* * *

**I'll try get another chapter up today, but I make no promises.**

**And to clear anything up Lori is the Lynch's cousin, if there are any other questions just ask me. **

**Becca xx**


	15. The Truth?

**Right, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while, it's been chaos. But anyway...**

**Lets Get LOUD...**

_Thoughts…_

Chapter 15:- The Truth?

* * *

**Laura's POV**

We'd been reading the scripts for a while now, nothing out of the ordinary. That was until…

"WHAT!" me and Ross screamed in sync.

"Bloody hell, can you two be any louder?" asked Riker, uncovering his ears. "Now, what's up?"

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Ross asked me.

"Knock yourself out." I replied.

"Gee, thanks." he said, "Well, they've finally decided that Austin and Ally need to get together so, they've written in a kiss and a serenading scene."

"WHAT!" everyone but me and Ross screamed.

"Geez, could you lot be any louder?" I mocked.

"Oh, funny." Riker sassed.

"I try." I responded.

"Well, if you two are quite finished." said Rydel smirking, "I think this is amazing, it's what every Austin & Ally fan has been waiting for."

"Yer, it is. But the thing is, nearly everyone will expect us to get together in real life as well." explained Ross, gesturing between us.

"Well, just ignore them." said Rocky absentmindedly.

"Yer, look at Glee, at one point the fans loved the idea of Jeff and Nick as a couple and in turn they thought me and Curt would be good together. And did it happen? Nope." Riker added, "I don't even know what gave them that idea to begin with actually."

"Good point, I mean if everyone gave in to what their fans wanted Rydel and Ratliff would be together by now." said Ross.

Rydel and Ratliff went crimson. "Wait…are we missing something?" asked Rocky, suddenly becoming interested.

"Erm, nope." said Ratliff.

"Are you sure, cause you have both gone bright red?" Ross asked.

"Yep, positive." said Rydel.

"Well, we don't believe you." said Rocky. _Wait, why hasn't Riker said anything… wait, does he know?_

I looked at Riker for an explanation, he just nodded.

"Well, believe what you want, I'm going to bed." with that Rydel strutted out of the room.

"Well, I'm no were near tired so, who wants to watch a film?" asked Rocky.

We all nodded. "What film?" questioned Ross.

"Not fussed, let Laura pick, she's the guest." Riker answered.

They all turned to me, so I walked over to search for a film… "What about Crazy, Stupid. Love.?" I asked. There was a mumble of agreement so, I threw the film to Rocky and returned to my seat between Ross and Riker.

I got about halfway through the film before my eyelids started to become heavy…

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Olivia's POV**

I was on my way to meet the girls in the mall food court when I was bombarded by screaming fan girls. _What the hell…_

I turned around and was met by the faces of Laura and Rydel. "Ross drop you off?" I asked.

"How'd you guess." laughed Laura.

"Screaming fans sorta gave it away." I shrugged.

"Yer, but seriously, do they stalk him or something, 'cause I didn't even tweet anything about it." Rydel deadpanned.

"Must do." I replied.

Laura's phone beeped… "Hey, Debby's waiting inside for us." she announced.

"Well, lets go then." said Rydel, dragging us inside.

We'd been at the mall for over an hour and non of us had found a dress, never mind any accessories.

"How about we wear the guys favourite colours?" suggested Debby, nonchalantly.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Rydel.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep, it gives us a connection to our guys without giving us away." Rydel replied.

"Rydel's got a point." I said.

"Yer, but what are their favourite colours?" asked Debby.

"Easy. Ross' is yellow and Rocky's is green." said Rydel.

"Amazing, lets look for our perfect dresses." I said, leading them to the next store.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Debby's POV**

"I can't wait to see the guys faces, these dresses are perfect." I commented.

"I know, but what I didn't know was that Ratliff's favourite colour is pink." said Olivia.

"It isn't, it's green." Rydel shrugged.

"So why did you buy a pink dress." asked Laura.

"One, me and Debby would be wearing the same colour and two, it would look a bit odd if I didn't show up in our chosen colour." she replied.

"Wait, so the guys have got to wear a bit of pink at the release party?" questioned Olivia.

"Yep." Rydel responded.

"Do you know what they're wearing?" I asked.

"Erm, I think Ross and El are wearing pink shirts, I know Riker's wearing a pink tie and Rocky is either wearing a pink waistcoat or shirt like Ross and El." Rydel answered.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." announced Laura suddenly.

"Oh, okay, but text me later." said Rydel.

"Sure." she replied, "Bye girls."

"Bye." we all called, in sync.

"So, who wants to come back to mine?" Rydel offered.

"Yer, sure." I agreed.

"I'm up for it." said Olivia.

* * *

We'd just arrived back at Rydel's. "I'm back!" she shouted. We just looked at her questioningly. "Oh, Riker wanted to know when I got back." she explained.

Just then Rocky appeared by the door, "Don't worry, he went out about 20 minutes ago." he said, "Now, do you mind if I steel my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Nope." chorused Rydel and Olivia.

"Okay, thanks." he replied, grasping my hand and leading me to his room.

"So what did you want me for?" I asked.

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with my girlfriend?" he inquired.

"No…" I said.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked.

"You just don't seem yourself." he replied.

I remained silent. "See, that's what I mean." he said, "You're normally quite talkative."

"I'm sorry Rocky but, I can't do this." I said beginning to head for the door.

"Can't do what?" he asked.

"I can't be your girlfriend, it just feels like I'm lying to myself." I said.

"Lying to yourself…wait, are you seeing someone else?" he sounded shocked but angry at the same time.

"No, I…I just can't do this." I replied.

"You are, your seeing someone else." he shouted.

"Fine, I am." I screamed, "But, what does it matter to you anyway? You were only using me for this stupid video in the first place."

"You know that's not true." he growled.

"Yes it is, and you know it." I hissed.

"You know what, you're the one who's in the wrong, you're the one who lead me on!" he yelled, "Just get out of my sight."

With that I walked out of his room, out of his life for good. I knew I shouldn't of lied and said I was seeing someone else, but it was a lot easier than telling him I'm moving for a movie because that would of just been a long relationship thing and that might be very messy and complicated. I couldn't deal with that.

* * *

**So, what do you think...**

**Are Rydel & Ratliff and Laura & Riker doing the right thing by keeping their relationships a secret to an exclusive few?**

**Was Debby right to lie about why she couldn't be with Rocky anymore?**

**Until next time. Becca xx**


	16. Release Party

**Right so, I'm extremely sorry for the delay, it's been a bit chaotic lately and it still is. So, as a sorry, here is my longest chapter yet.**

**Lets Get LOUD...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 16:- Release Party

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

I hadn't seen Debby since she went with Rocky last week and every time I asked him about it he just said she left in a hurry. What I had failed to tell him though, was that me and Olivia had heard a fair amount of the yelling. _I mean, how could she do that to him, he hadn't done anything to her. That I was aware of anyway, plus he isn't that kind of person. Anyone knows that._

"Hey sweetie, are the girls coming to get ready here?" asked Stormie.

"Yer, but Debby isn't coming. At least I don't think she is." I replied.

"Oh, and why's that?" she questioned.

"Sorry mom, you'll have to ask Rocky." I answered.

"Okay." she said, "One last thing, do you want the guys to see you before the party?"

"No, definitely not. I want to see their faces when we arrive at the party in our dresses." I told her.

"Very well, I'll help you and the girls with your make-up and hair later." she told me.

"Thanks mom." I called as she exited my room.

_Now to go and confront Rocky…_

"Rocky!" I called, I'd already checked his room, no luck.

"Yes?" he asked, sticking his head out of the study.

"God, you scared me there." I laughed, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." he answered, moving out the way of the door and back to the desk.

I entered and closed the door behind me. "I know what happened last week."

"Really, what's that?" he inquired.

"Debby left you cause she was two-timing." I said.

"Wait, how did you know?" he asked incredulous.

"I could hear you yelling." I explained.

"Oh." he sighed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"As good as I can be." he replied, "On the bright side, I got a few new songs out of it."

"Can I hear them?" I inquired.

"Sure, but you have to sing this one with me, it's a duet." he said. I nodded, so he put the backing track on and picked up his guitar.

(**Rocky singing, **_Rydel singing,_ _**Both singing**_)

_Loving you_

_isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I change things_

_That I feel_

**If I could **

**Maybe I'd give you my world**

**How can I **

**When you wont take it from me**

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_

_**Another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

_Tell me why_

_Everything turned around_

_Packing up_

_Shaking up's all you wanna do_

**If I could **

**Baby I'd give you my world**

**Open up**

**Everything's waiting for you**

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_

_**Another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way**_

_(INSTRUMENTAL)_

**You can go your own way**

**Go your own way**

**You can call it**

**Another lonely day**

_(Another lonely day)_

**You can go your own way**

**Go your own way**

_**You can call it**_

_**Another lonely day**_

_(INSTRUMENTAL)_

_You can go_

_You can go_

**(You can go your own way)**

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

**(You can call it**

**Another lonely day)**

**You can go your own way**

**Go your own way**

_(You can go your own way)_

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I prefer the two that Riker and I wrote for you." he said

"Really!" I asked.

"Yes." he laughed, probably at my high pitched squeal.

"Thank you sooooo much." I said, crushing him in a hug.

"It's fine, now do you think you could learn these lyrics by tonight?" he asked, hading me a song called This Is Me. **( AN. Skye Sweetnam - This Is Me)**

"Yer, but what about the guys?" I asked.

"They know it, this is a present for you." he explained.

"What for?" I was stunned.

"Well, your voice is normally in the back and we want everyone to hear it more because you're an amazing singer." he smiled.

"Aww, thank you." I said.

"Hey, it was Ratliff's idea initially." he revealed.

"Well, I'll have to thank him later." I said, "Could you do me a huge favour and write a duet for me and Ratliff as a thank you?"

"Yer sure, just give me a few days." he replied, "I'll get Riker to help me with it."

"Thanks, see you later." I said, skipping back to my room.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ross' POV**

We had 5 minutes before we had to be in the cars and the girls still hadn't come out of Rydel's room. We'd repeatedly told them to hurry up, we even promised all sorts like: we weren't going to throw anything at them, I don't even know why we promised that, we weren't even going to do anything to them in the first place.

"Boys, car now!" called Stormie.

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"They'll be in the car behind you." she replied, "Now go."

We all walked out into the first car. "Wonder what's taking the girls so long." said Rocky.

"I think they're up to something." said Riker.

"What on earth could they be doing?" I asked.

"And even if they are up to something wouldn't one of us know, one of us usually does." questioned Ratliff.

"Maybe Rydel's learning her lyrics." Rocky suggested.

"Yer maybe." I shrugged.

"Are we performing her song tonight?" asked Riker.

"I think we should, it's an amazing song…" said Ratliff.

"Alright guys, lets go." said Mark, hoping into the car.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"They're following us." he answered.

We all turned round to look at the car but we couldn't see any of the girls as it had a division between the front and back.

"Okay, they're definitely up to something." I sighed, flopping back into my seat.

It took about 15-20 minutes to get to the party. When we got there I was quite surprised, even though this wasn't a massive release party there were still a lot of reporters and fans.

We all got out of the car together and were greeted by screams and flashes. About 2 minutes later the girls turned up, so we decided to act like gentlemen and hand them out of the car, one by one.

Rydel was first out, by coincidence she was handed out by Ratliff. This made the fans and reporters go insane, especially when Ratliff hesitated before letting go of her hand. _Hmm, weird…_

Next was Olivia who I helped out of the car. She was also greeted by screams, she was an amazing singer and actress after all. I couldn't help but notice her dress, it was yellow, my favourite colour. _Why do I get the feeling Rydel had something to do with this?_** (AN. All of the girls dresses are on my profile)**

Riker was next, he helped Laura out of the car. This again was greeted by screams and camera flashes. _I think I can guarantee that this will be a top story tomorrow in Cheetah Beat. _

We posed for a few group shots, before we continued into the building, stopping now and then for photos and autographs.

"Oh my god, that was insane!" Rydel squealed.

"If this is just for an EP, I can wait to see the reaction to a full album." said Riker.

"I know, right." I agreed.

"Right guys, are you ready for your performance?" asked Ryland.

"Yer, we're so ready." answered Rocky.

"Alright, so you all head back stage and Laura and Olivia you can come with me and Mark to the party hall to watch the performance." said Stormie.

With that we all headed back stage to get our mics, ear pieces and instruments.

"Two minutes guys." called one of the stage hands.

"Gather round guys," called Riker, "Well, what can I say…this is our first release party, hopefully the first of many. We're gonna go places, and this is just the beginning. On three, 1...2...3..."

"READY, SET, ROCK!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Laura's POV**

"You girls ready, they're nearly done?" asked Stormie.

"Yer, we just need to be able to sneak on stage with Rydel." I said.

"Well that's easy, I'll cover for you." she replied.

"That would be great, thank you." said Olivia.

"Anything for the loves of my boys lives." Stormie said.

"Loves, don't you mean love, as in singular?" asked Olivia.

"No, I meant what I said." she replied, "Oh, here they come."

"You guys were amazing!" me and Liv called at the same time.

"Thanks Liv." said Ross.

"Thanks Laur." replied Riker, Stormie just gave me a knowing glance.

"Hey girls, would you mind giving me a hand with something?" she asked.

"Sure." we replied.

"Where you taking them mom?" questioned Riker.

"Don't you worry your little heads, we'll be back in a moment." Stormie called, before walking away, with us in tow.

We headed backstage and got kitted up with mics and ear pieces.

"We heard that there were three beautiful ladies in need of assistance." came a voice from behind us. We turned around to find the 'Warblers,' a few other members of the Glee cast, the guys from the Wedding Band and the cast of Victorious.

"Wow, I only thought a few of you would be able to come." said an astounded Rydel.

"Well, couldn't keep our favourite girls hangin' could we." explained Curt.

"So how are we doin' this?" asked Grant.

"I was thinking we could have the glee numbers first." said Rydel.

"Cool, so what ones?" questioned Darren.

"What about Animal, Dark Side and Whistle?" I suggested.

"That depends, Chris, are you willing to become a warbler once more?" asked Telly.

"I'd love to." he responded.

"Who else is here from Glee?" asked Olivia.

"There's me, Heather, Jenna, Amber, Mark, Kevin, Harry, Chord, Dianna, Vanessa, Jacob, Melissa, Becca, Blake, Sam and Ashley." replied Naya.

"That's amazing, so what numbers do you wanna do?" asked Rydel.

"What about Bad." shrugged Harry.

"Yer, we could do I've Had the Time of My Life and Born This Way as well." planned Ashley.

"We have to do Closer and Wanna Be as well, get a chance for the newbies to shine." said Chord.

"Perfect, after that we can have I Want it That Way, what a coincidence, the guys are wearing pink anyway…" said Rydel, "Anyway, then Victorious can take over, so what do you want to sing?"

"We should definitely sing Make It Shine, Ratliff could even play the drums." said Victoria.

"Yep, then we should sing Finally Falling." added Avan.

"And we should finish with Take a Hint, All I Want is Everything and Best Friend's Brother." finished Elizabeth.

"And finally, you gorgeous girls can finish with your surprise song." ended Nolan.

"Nope, then we will have 36TD and you definitely have to sing Everybody Talks." contradicted Rydel.

"Only if you come on stage and do your dance with Riker." Curt smirked.

"Fine, but you have to do it as well." she argued.

"Why?" he asked.

"'cause I said so." Rydel deadpanned.

"Okay, okay." he caved.

"What song are you girls singing anyway?" asked Titus.

"Oh well, that's a surprise, so your just gonna have to wait and see." Rydel sassed. "Oh, and one last thing, Victoria?"

"Yer?" she asked.

"We want you to be in the final number with us." I told her.

"That would be amazing." she replied.

"Alright." I said, "Lets get this show on the road!"

We all walked out on stage and on cue, Ryland cut the lights. "Alright, who's done this?" shouted Riker, well, I think it was Riker anyway.

"Well, I thought we could liven up the party." shrugged Rydel as a spotlight rose on the stage.

"What do you mean?" asked Ross.

"We thought it would be a great idea to gather some people that you've worked with over the years to help us celebrate." I responded.

"Yer right." snorted Ross.

"Oh, so you don't believe us?" questioned Olivia.

"Nope, I fail to see how you could do that without us finding out." replied Riker.

"Well then Riker, why don't you come up here and we'll prove it." challenged Rydel.

"With pleasure." he said joining us on the stage along with Ross, Rocky and Ratliff.

"Hey Curt," I called, "Do you think you could help me prove my b- erm friend here, wrong." Riker just smiled at my near mishap.

"Definitely but, I'm gonna need a bit of help." he said emerging from backstage. "Hey guys, get out here!"

All of the Glee cast that were present appeared on stage along with the guys from Victorious and the Wedding Band. "Now do you believe us?" asked Olivia.

"Obviously!" he exclaimed, "Thank you girls, this is amazing."

"Well then, lets get this show on the road." shouted Rydel.

"Let's give it up for the Glee cast!" I announced, heading off stage with the girls and anyone who wasn't needed in the first number.

"So, what are we doing for the last performance?" asked Victoria.

"Oh, we're going to sing About You Now." said Olivia.

"Now let's go and enjoy these performances!" exclaimed Rydel.

The performances carried on for a good hour and a half. Everyone who had come to assist us with our surprise was now up on stage.

"Well, it's been amazing performing for you all but, this was only possible due to the amazing planning done by three amazing girls, well ladies." said Grant.

"And for the final song of our set, lets welcome the girls that we have nicknamed LOVR, it's Laura, Rydel, Olivia and Victoria." announced Curt, "Take it away girls."

(**Rydel singing, **_Laura singing, _Olivia singing,**Victoria singing,**_All singing_)

_It was so easy that night,_

_Shout of been strong, yeah I lied,_

_Nobody gets me like you,_

**I know everything changes **

**All the cities and faces,**

**But I know how I feel about you,**

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_

'_Cus I know how I feel about you now,_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_

_But I know how I feel about you now,_

All that it takes one more chance,

Don't let our kiss be our last,

Give me and I'll show you,

**I know everything changes,**

**I don't care where it takes us, **

'**Cus I know how I feel about you,**

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_

'_Cus I know how I feel about you now,_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_

_But I know how I feel about you now,_

Not a day passed me by,

Not a day passed me by,

**When I don't think about you,**

**And there's no moving on,**

'**Cus I know you're the one,**

_And I can't be without you,_

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_

'_Cus I know how I feel about you now,_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_

_But I know how I feel about you now,_

_Can we bring yesterday back around,_

'_Cus I know how I feel about you now,_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,_

_But I know how I feel about you now,_

**But I know how I feel about you now,**

_Yes I know how I feel about you now._

"Well, we're coming into the final hour of the party, so we're gonna slow it down a little bit." announced Ryland.

We all headed to the table that the guys minus Riker and Stormie were sat at. "You girls were wonderful." said Ross.

"Thanks." we replied.

After a while it was only me, Rocky and Mark at the table.

"You wanna dance?" asked Rocky.

"Yer sure." I said.

When we reached the dance floor Rocky pulled me unbelievably close, I thought it was because he missed Debby a bit so I just let him. However, after a while I felt like I couldn't breathe, his hold on me was way too tight.

"Err, struggling to breathe here Rocky." I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry." he said, loosening his grip.

"It's fine." I replied, looking up at him. All of a sudden he began to lean down towards me.

_Okay, I know he's hurting, but this is taking it WAY too far._

"Stop right there Rocky." I warned, covering his mouth with my hand. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked.

"'Cause... I'm your friend and Ross' etc and it would be extremely awkward because if I know you like I think I do, you'll regret it." I reasoned.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, "I guess I just miss Debby."

"I know it must hurt but, kissing me isn't going to help." I explained. He just nodded silently, "Why don't you come meet Victoria?" I asked.

"Yer, sure." he agreed, "Was she the one singing with you earlier?"

"The one and only." I replied, "Come on let's go find her."

**Meanwhile **

**Riker's POV**

"So, what did you want me for?" I asked.

"Well, I've noticed something different about you lately, at first I just thought you were excited about the EP and filming the Loud video but, your still in this extremely happy mood." explained Stormie.

"Is it a crime to be happy?" I replied.

"No, of course not." she said, "However, I'm pretty sure it is a crime to go out with someone under the age of 18."

"W-what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I know you're dating Laura." she told me.

"Pfft, what gave you that idea?" I panicked.

"Call it mother's intuition." she replied.

"Well, I love her and I'm not breaking up with her if that's what this is all about." I snapped.

"No, no sweetheart, I don't want that." Stormie cooed, "I can tell you love her, it's the happiest I've seen you in a while. I just want you to be careful, I don't want to see you in trouble because you fell I love."

"I promise we'll be careful mom." I said.

"Good, now give me a hug." she kindly demanded. I happily obliged. "I also don't want to become a grandmother anytime soon." she whispered, "I'm way too young for that."

"MOM!" I whined.

"Come on, lets get back to the party." she said, laughing at my reaction to her last comment.

* * *

**So, longest chapter...don't think it was the best though, cause the best is yet to come...**

**Becca xx**


	17. Make The Most Of It

**I'm loving your reviews, they're amazing. **

**So, I might not update as frequently 'cause I'm working some new stories for you guys. Anyway...**

**Lets Get LOUD...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 17:- Make The Most Of It

* * *

**Riker's POV**

_Dear R5 and those who it may concern,_

_We are writing to remind you of your _

_upcoming tour. We hope you have your set list ready. Your first show is at the Yost Theater in Santa Ana on March, 15. That means you have one week to pack, finalize sets, sort outfits etc. _

_Be prepared for any extra shows added during your tour as you are wanted by popular demand. At the moment, your last show will be at the House Of Blues in Los Angeles._

_You have one week before the chaos begins, make the most of it._

_Hollywood Records_

"Wow, I can't believe we've only got a week left." said Ross.

"I know." whispered Rydel.

"Well, I for one think we should spend it with Laura, Calum, Raini, Olivia and whoever else we can round up." I planned.

"Definitely." replied Ratliff.

"Right, Ross, you call Calum and Raini, I'll call Laura and Olivia and you three can round up anyone else." ordered Rydel.

As Rydel and Ross left the room we gathered on the couches and began to think of who else we could invite.

"What about Curt, he was staying down here for a bit anyway." I suggested.

"And Victoria, she seemed pretty cool at the party." Rocky added.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll go call Vic." said Rocky racing out of the room.

"What's got into him?" asked Ratliff, "I thought he was dating Debby."

"Not totally sure but, I haven't seen Debby around for a while." I noted, "Maybe something happened."

"Yer but, wouldn't he have told one of us." he questioned.

"He might of told Rydel or Ross." I said, "Oh well, he'll tell us in his own time."

"Or we could just ask him about it." Ratliff suggested.

"Good point." I chuckled, "We'll ask him after I've called Curt." I said.

(**Curt,** Riker)

**Hey man, what's up?**

Nothin' much, you?

**Oh, ya know, the usual…**

So, watching TV and being board.

**Exactly. So, what where you calling for?**

Can't a guy call his best friend without being accused of wanting something?

**Yer, they can…but this is you we're talking about.**

Hurtful.

**Yer, yer. Anyway, what was it?**

Oh, I was just wondering whether you want to join me, Laura, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Olivia, Raini, Calum and Victoria, tomorrow. We're going to spend the week together before we leave on tour.

**I'd love to, how is everyone anyway?**

They're good.

**Oh, by the way, you never did tell me about that mystery girl in the photo a while back.**

Didn't I?

**Don't avoid the question.**

Er, it was my cousin, she came over after this massive fight with her boyfriend.

**Really?**

Yep.

**You know I don't believe that right?**

It's the truth, I swear. Anyway, got to go help Ratliff with something.

**I will find out the truth Riker Anthony Lynch…be warned.**

Yer, sure you will, cya Curt.

**Talk to you soon man.**

"Curt's down with it. So, let's go interrogate Rocky." I said.

"Interrogate, really?" asked Ratliff.

"Yer, why?" I questioned.

"It sounds like your going to get him to confess to a murder." he laughed.

"Whatever." I said, racing up the stairs.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"I'll meet you in 10, bye." I ended the call just as Riker barged in, closely followed by Ratliff.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"What's going on with you and Debby?" Riker asked.

"She cheated on me, no biggie." I shrugged.

"No biggie?" questioned Ratliff, "Why on earth did she cheat on you anyway?"

"She claimed I was just using her for the video." I replied.

"Seriously, was that girl whacked over the head or something?" asked Riker.

I just chuckled, "I don't know, she's history now anyway." I said, walking over to my closet and grabbing my jacket.

"History, hey." inquired Riker.

"Something you're not telling us bro?" said Ratliff.

"Nope, now if you don't mind, I'm going out." I said, walking out of my room.

"Where are you going?" called Riker.

"Somewhere!" I called back. _God he could be so nosey sometimes._

As I predicted I was there within 10 minutes. "Hey." I whispered, placing my arms around her waist.

"Hey yourself." she replied, spinning in my arms and placing a kiss on my lips…

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"Great, see you tomorrow Laur." I said, disconnecting the call.

"Hey." said Ratliff, entering my room.

"Hey Ell." I replied.

"So, are Laura and Olivia coming?" he asked.

"Yep, what about you, Riker and Rocky, think of anyone else?" I questioned.

"Yer, Curt and Victoria." he responded.

"Cool." I said.

"What's up Delly?" Ratliff asked.

"It's just that…I hate not being able to hold your hand or just act like a couple in front of everyone, I don't want to hide anymore." I said, snuggling up to him on my bed.

"Well, we don't have to." he whispered into my hair.

"Really?" I asked, excitedly.

"Really." he confirmed.

"I love you." I whispered, pecking his lips.

"And I you." he replied, giving me an eskimo kiss.

* * *

**Time Skip**

After spending over an hour discussing how to tell everyone about us we decided to do it over dinner. So, that was why I was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner for eight, with desert. Right now I was trying to prepare desert, but it wasn't going so well.

"Ell, would you please stop flicking flour at me, I'm going to look a mess." I said.

"Oh pu-lease, you could never look like a mess and we both know it." he replied.

"Awe, that's so sweet. But seriously, if you don't stop it I'll hide your drum sticks." I threatened.

"You wouldn't, you love me too much." he challenged.

"Try me." I said. Once again he flicked flour at me. "Oh, that is it." I shouted, running out the room, in the direction of the basement. He was a bit behind me until we got to the basement. He grabbed me from behind and dropped me on the couch. He then began tickling me until I was red in the face.

"S-stop, please…stop." I struggled under his hands.

"Then promise you won't ever take my babies away from me." he compromised.

"Fine, I promise." I groaned.

"Good," he replied, "Now promise me you'll never leave me, 'cause that would hurt me a lot more than hiding my drumsticks ever would." he said.

"That is a promise I intend to keep forever." I whispered, kissing his nose.

We heard the front door unlock and ran upstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" asked Stormie.

"Hey mom, nothing much and dinner will be ready in 10." I replied.

"Well, it smells delicious sweetie, I'll get your brothers to set the table." she said, going to fetch the guys.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yer, what's the point in hiding, I want everyone to know how much you mean to me." he whispered.

"Come on," I nudged him, "Help me take these in." I said picking up a few dishes and heading into the dining room. After one more trip into the kitchen we all sat at the table.

"This is amazing Rydel." complemented Ross.

"I agree, this is fantastic Ry." added Ryland.

We ate in silence for a few minutes until everyone finished. It was time.

"So, erm me and Ratliff have something to tell you all." I started.

"And we're not sure how you'll all react." added Ratliff.

"Well, tell us, then you'll know how we react." said Mark.

I felt Ratliff take my hand under the table and rub soothing circles above my knuckles.

"We're dating." we announced at the same time.

There was silence…

And then...

"Congratulations."

"FINALLY!"

"What ever you do, don't break her heart, cause then I'll have to break your face."

"At last, we've been waiting four years for this."

"As long as you make my princess happy, I'm happy."

"Woo…does this mean we should avoid your bunks on tour?"

* * *

**So, who do you think Rocky went to meet? **

**And Rydellington have finally come out to the band but, should they tell the world?**

**Until next time. **

**Becca xx**

**P.S. sorry for the shortness. **


	18. Disneyland Adventures

**I'm so sorry, it feels like an age since I updated this!**

**Anyway, this chapter's a bit of a filler for the lead up to the Loud tour. **

**Also, I've just posted a teaser chapter for my two new stories, Everything Happens For A Reason and So, You're The Best Man. They're both mainly Rydellington and So, You're the Best Man also involves a fair bit of Raura, check them out!**

**Let's Get LOUD!**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 18:- Disneyland Adventures

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

So far we'd spent four days straight just hanging around with everyone. But, as today was our final day to spend together we decided it would be awesome to spend it at Disneyland. _It seems childish, but come on, everyone is a child at heart right?_

It takes us about an hour to get to Disneyland so everyone had stayed at ours last night to make it easier. Laura Raini, Olivia and Vic had stayed in Rydel's room, Calum had stayed in Ross' room, Ratliff had stayed in mine and Curt had stayed in Riker's.

Considering it took us about an hour and Disneyland opened at 10:00 we all agreed to get up at 7:30 and leave by 8:30 in case there was any traffic. As there were twelve of us we had to take two cars, Riker would be driving one and Curt was driving the other.

"You guys ready to get going?" asked Riker.

"Yep, just need to sort out the car arrangements." replied Ross.

"Well, I can take four people." said Curt.

"And I can take seven." added Riker.

"Well, I don't mind going with Curt." I shrugged.

"Me neither." said Victoria.

"I'll go with Curt." offered Ryland.

"That should do." said Riker, "So, lets go!"

We got to Disneyland at 9:50 because, as expected, we hit a tiny bit of traffic. At the minute we were all gathered around the car Riker had drove up here.

"How about we have a little twitter contest?" suggested Rydel.

"That sounds like a cool idea, what were you thinking of doing?" asked Curt.

"Well, while we're here I was thinking we could each buy an item with our favourite Disney character on and sign it as the prize and they could either spend a day with us or come to one of the Loud concerts. But, to win you have to get a full group shot of everyone here." she explained.

"That's an awesome idea!" exclaimed Ross.

"I'll put it on the OfficialR5 twitter…" said Ryland, "…Right, keep an eye out for any tweets with the hash tag R5DisneylandAdventures."

"K, let's go have an adventure." I announced, running towards the gates with everyone in tow laughing like mad men.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ratliff's POV**

"Anyone got the group shot yet?" asked Riker.

"Nope, a few have come close but they've been missing two or three people." answered Rydel.

"I think we should all meet up at Toon Town, maybe someone will get the group shot then." I shrugged.

"Yer, let's go, I'll text the others." said Laura. "There going to meet us outside Minnie's house."

After a few minutes of walking we reached Minnie's house and found everyone waiting for us.

"Hey guys, anyone got a group shot yet?" asked Curt.

"No, that's why we wanted to meet up. Plus, it's 5 already so I was thinking that we head over to the Adventure park and hang as a group, split up for a bit then meet up for the World Of Colour show." explained Riker.

"Yer, that will give someone the opportunity to get the group shot." agreed Rocky.

"Let's go then!" Ross said.

"Why do I get the feeling that Ross just wants to go on the Grizzly River Run." I whispered to Rydel.

"That's probably 'cause he does." she laughed.

"Come on," I said, going to grab her hand. That's when I remembered that I couldn't, "You know it's torture not being able to hold your hand in public?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, I know. Let's just get the first few shows out the way, then we'll tell the world." she whispered.

"Deal." I said.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Hey guys!" I called, as I approached everyone along with Riker, Laura and Rydel.

"Hey." they chorused in return.

"You guys ready for the amazing World of Colour?" asked Rocky.

"Defo but, you guys are gonna have a special seat." said Ryland.

"What do you mean bro?" Ross questioned.

"You, Olivia, Laura, Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff have all been given the opportunity to perform during World of Colour!" he announced.

"That's amazing, but what about you, Calum, Raini, Curt and Victoria?" asked Riker.

"We're can either stay in the crowd or, we're allowed backstage if we want." Ryland told us.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Rydel inquired.

"I'm gonna stay with the crowd, I'll get some great shots and maybe even a new R5TV." Ryland shrugged.

"Same here, I'm gonna stay and help Ry if he needs it." offered Curt.

"I think I'll stay down here with the guys as well." said Victoria.

"I'll stay down here, better view." Raini and Calum spoke at the same time.

Someone then cleared their throat behind us.

"Excuse me, but I'm Sam one of the security here at Disney and I've been asked to escort you backstage." he introduced.

"Hey." we all replied.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Sure, lead the way." said Riker.

After a trek through the backstage area we finally reached the greenroom for the stage were there was another person waiting for us.

"Hi, I'm Jake and I'm one of the production managers here." he said.

"Hey." we all replied, once again.

"Right, so I'm sure you've been informed that you're going to perform during World of Colour." he started. We all nodded in response. "Well, the show lasts for approximately 25-30 minutes and since we've asked you to perform at such short notice you can organise the setlist as you see fit."

"Cool." said Ross.

"One thing, what can I do, cause these guys don't know any of my songs, at least I think they don't." asked Olivia.

"We could put the instrumental soundtrack on if you want." offered Jake.

"That would be great, thanks." she said.

"So, what do you want to perform Liv?" I asked.

"Erm…These Boot's Are Made For Walking, it's one of the newer ones and it lasts for about 2 minutes 25." she answered.

"What about you Laur?" questioned Riker.

"I was thinking that I could do Shine cause I can't sing Finally Me till it premiers on Austin & Ally." Laura replied.

"How long is it?" asked Ross.

"I think it's about 4 minutes." she shrugged.

"Okay, so that leaves us with about 19 minutes." interjected Riker.

"We are definitely doing Here Comes Forever." said Rydel.

"We should do Can You Feel It as well." added Ross.

"K, with all of them plus Fallin' For You we have…nearly 9 minutes left." said Riker.

"What's left if we do Heard It On The Radio and Don't Look Down?" I asked.

"About 4 and a half." he answered, "but, if it runs for 30 we have 9 and a half."

"Well, we should include Loud and Say You'll Stay, that should cover our time." I said.

"Right, we still need to put them in order so, what's going first?" inquired Riker.

"I think Laura should go first, she has one of the slowest songs so we could keep building on the tempo with each song." suggested Rydel.

"That would mean that the order was Shine, These Boots Are Made For Walking, Say You'll Stay, Don't Look Down, Heard It On The Radio, Fallin' For You, Loud, Can You Feel It and end with Here Comes Forever." planned Rocky.

"Why did you put Here Comes Forever last?" I asked.

"I think it's a good song to end with, it's just got this vibe about it." he explained.

"Nice, so everyone in agreement?" questioned Riker.

"Yes." we all chorused.

"Wait, before we go, has anyone got the group photo yet?" interrupted Ross.

"Here, I'll check…" Rydel offered, "…At last, someone's got the photo."

"Really, who?" I asked.

"Erm, xX19Rebecca98Xx." she answered. **(AN, this is my twitter, so I know I haven't used anyone else's, no hate or snarky comments please.)**

"Well, I think we should surprise her while we're here." suggested Rydel.

"It's a good idea, but how do you know she's still here?" questioned Laura.

"Her photo of us was taken outside by the lagoon and has the caption '#R5DisneylandAdventures, getting ready to watch the World Of Colour spectacular with the family…and R5...sorta." Rydel read, "I think she's still at the park."

"Well, lets do this then…on three…1, 2, 3."

"READY, SET, ROCK!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

"It's been amazing playing for you guys..." started Riker.

"…But before we go we have an announcement…" added Ross.

"…As some of you may know, there was a competition on twitter to see if any one could get a picture of us with our friends at Disney today…" I explained.

"…And at long last, someone finally got the picture…" said Rocky.

"…And we hope you're still here, Rebecca as you won our competition!" announced Rydel, "So, come and join us on stage."

We all looked out into the crowd to see Ryland making his way towards the stage with a girl around 14 or 15. One thing I found very interesting was Ryland actually had hold of this girls hand…

When they reached the stage, Ryland released her hand and led her onto the stage to all of us.

"Congrats Rebecca, you were the first one to get a picture of all of us!" smiled Riker.

"Thanks." she replied in a hushed tone.

"Awe, it can be quite daunting standing up on a stage can't it?" asked Rydel.

"Extremely." she replied, a little louder this time.

"Well, we'd like you to join us backstage if your parents agree…" said Ross.

We heard an 'it's fine' called from the crowd, to which we all chuckled or giggled respectively.

"Okay, well then thanks again guys and see you soon!" shouted Rocky.

We all headed off stage, back to the room we started in.

"So Becca, where are you from?" I questioned.

"I'm form the UK, I'm here on holiday." she replied.

"Wow, that's amazing, we have fans in England?" interrupted Ross.

She just giggled, "Yep, you sure do."

"So, how long have you been in Cali and how long are you staying?" asked Rocky.

"Erm, I've been here a 2 days, which means I'm here for another 8 or something." she answered.

I'm surprised you haven't started freaking out yet." I commented, that earned me a slap on the back of my head by Rydel.

"I prefer to internally freak-out, not as off putting." she joked.

"You seem like the type of girl that if we got to know you, you'd probably surprise us." said Riker.

"Okay…thanks I guess." she offered. Just then, a phone beeped, it was Rebecca's, "I'm sorry guys, it was awesome meeting you but, I have to go." she said, standing.

"Wait, before you go, this is one of your prizes." interrupted Rydel, "These are 6 VIP tickets and a backstage pass to our first Loud concert, the other prize will be revealed then."

"Well that's mysterious…and thank you, these are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Your welcome, and we'll see you on Friday." said Rydel.

"Bye." she said.

"Cya later." we all called.

"Well, I for one am ready to head home!" sighed Ross.

"Definitely." agreed Rocky.

"Well, lets get going, tomorrow's our final day of rest and I have a feeling we're gonna need it." said Riker.

"Yer, let's." I agreed, pulling up Rydel and Ross off the couch.

I suddenly realized something, dropping Ross' hand, causing him to fall back on the couch with a thump.

"Seriously dude!" he exclaimed.

"Yer, thought it would be funny." I covered.

"Yeah, hilarious, let's go." she said, heading toward the exit, with all of us in tow.

* * *

**The last bit was a bit crap but oh well. **

**What do you think Ratliff realized? And what would you like to see happen on the tour or between certain people? Review or PM me.**

**P.S. Check out Everything Happens For A Reason and So, You're The Best Man.**

**Becca xx**


	19. Lets Get LOUD!

**God, it feels like forever since I've updated this. I did lose my inspiration for a bit but I've got it back, what can I say love does a lot to your mind!**

**But anyway, Lets Get LOUD!**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 19:- Lets Get LOUD!

* * *

**Ryland's POV**

"Are you guys nearly ready!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Jeez, cool it bro, we're all in the kitchen." Riker said, coming up behind me.

"Oops?" I shrugged.

"What with you?" he asked, "You seem more anxious to get going than Ross, which is really unusual."

"I don't know, just excited I guess." I answered.

He just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at me. "Do you really think I'm buying that?"

"I don't see why not, it's the truth." I replied.

"You can say whatever you want, I'll find out eventually." he smirked, turning away towards the kitchen.

I shuck my head and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, you ready?" my mom asked.

"Yep, just need to check if all the instruments have gone on the bus." I said.

"No need, I checked them just before. They're all counted for, including the spares." dad interrupted.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Positive, now stop worrying." he replied.

"Your dad's right, everything's been taken care of. Now sit and eat your breakfast." mom said, placing a plate of pancakes at one of the empty places at the table.

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

"You ready to go Ell?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, almost just need to fetch my jacket and we can get going." I replied, bounding back up towards my bedroom.

I grabbed my jacket and looked around. It's insane how far everyone's come, just a few years ago I couldn't of imagined ever being where I am now: four awesome bros, an amazing girlfriend, three completed tours, a tour just beginning, an EP and an upcoming album. And this is just the beginning…

I turned around walking out of my room, closing the door behind me. I made my way downstairs, finding my mom waiting for me at the bottom.

"All good?" she questioned.

"Yep, lets get going!" I said.

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the Lynch home. When we got there everyone was outside doing one thing or another.

"Hey everyone!" I called, hopping out of the car.

"Hey" they chorused in return.

I walked to the boot of the car to collect my suitcase. Fortunately, Stormie and Rydel had sorted most of my performing outfits for the tour, so I hardly had anything to pack.

"Hey Ratliff, you all sorted?" asked Ryland, walking towards me.

"Yep, double checked and everything." I replied.

"You mean your mom packed it?" he questioned.

"Give me some credit." I said. He just raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine, she helped."

"Knew it." he smiled, turning to walk away.

"Smart-ass." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, whirling back around.

"Nothing, anyway you excited?" I responded.

"Yeah, this tour is going to be loud." he said.

"What about seeing you know who?" I questioned, nudging him as we began to walk towards the bus.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh you know, English girl, about 14, blondish hair, does she ring a bell?" I teased.

"Oh Becca, yer, it'll be cool to see her again." he replied.

"Just cool?" I inquired.

"God, what is this, 20 questions." he groaned.

I noticed Rydel heading towards us, "We'll talk later." I promised.

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" Rydel asked.

"Nothing really, just a bunch of random things." I answered, "Are we ready to go?"

"We've got like 45 minutes so I thought we could get some footage for a Loud tour video." she shrugged.

"Good idea, I'll just put Ratliff's suitcase on and join you." said Ryland, grabbing my bag and heading towards the bus.

"So, what where you really talking about?" Rydel inquired, looping her arm around mine.

"As I said, random things Delly, just us being, well…us." I said.

"I love you, but you're really bad at hiding things so if you don't tell me, I will find out." she threatened.

"I would tell you if there was something to tell, but there isn't so, I can't tell you anything because there is nothing to tell you. So, you can't find anything out, 'cause I'm not hiding anything, which means I can't tell you anything that you probably already don't know apart from that the two steps at the bottom and the two steps at the top of a are the most dangerous steps in a staircase." I rambled.

"Well that was confusing, come on lets film these shots." she said, dragging me off towards the others.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ryland's POV**

"Ten minutes to performance time!" I called.

"Wooo." Ross yelled, bouncing towards me with Rocky and Ratliff in tow.

"Excited much?" I laughed.

"Yup, I'm like the energizer bunny that's been struck by lightening!" he shouted.

"Dude, indoor voice." Riker said, approaching us.

"Sorry, I'm just SO excited." he apologized.

"Really, I'd never of guessed." sassed Riker.

"So Ratliff, are you ready to profess your love to Rydel in front of all our fans?" I asked.

"What do you mean all, I'm pretty sure we only have a fraction of our fans in the audience." he answered.

"Well you see, there's this thing called the internet which can spread information quite quickly." I smirked.

"You're gonna put it on twitter aren't you?" he questioned.

"Yup and Youtube." I said.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Rydel called to us.

"Hi guys." Rebecca said.

"Hey Becca!" we greeted.

We got to socialize and mess about for about 8 minutes before we were interrupted.

"Are you all set for the first concert of the Loud tour?" asked Stormie.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" shouted Ross, getting all hyper again.

"Is he always this excited?" Rebecca whispered to me, causing me to chuckle.

Everyone looked towards us. "What's so funny?" inquired Riker.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Not to intrude or anything, but I don't think we've met." Mark spoke up, addressing Rebecca.

"Sorry dad, this is our friend and competition winner Rebecca, Rebecca these are our parents Mark and Stormie." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." she smiled.

"Ahh, British accent if I'm not mistaken?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm from England, just here on holiday." she said.

"Well, while you both get to know Rebecca with Ryland, we'll be playing a show." stated Rocky.

"This is gonna be epic, our first Loud performance, we've wanted this so bad and worked so hard, that is what's got us here and it's gonna get us even further. So let's get loud, because here comes forever. On three…one, two, three…"

"READY, SET, ROCK!"

"Hit it!"

**We are family**

**I got all my sisters with me**

**We are family (we are family)**

**Get up everybody and sing**

**We are family**

**I got all my sisters with me (I got all my sisters)**

**We are family (oo yeah)**

**Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)**

**Oo yea**

**We are family**

* * *

**Until next time, meanwhile, if you have any suggestions for this story please put them in a review or PM.**

**Becca xx**


	20. Worldwide Confessions and Goodbyes

**I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in ages!**

**I sort of lost my inspiration for writing for a bit, but I'm glad to say it's back, so right now I'm trying to write and update as much as possible before I go on holiday and go back to school. **

**PS. Anyone else absolutely loving Pass Me By?**

**Enjoy,**

**Lets Get LOUD!**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 20:- Worldwide Confessions and Goodbyes

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

I was getting increasingly more nervous as each song passed. I only had till the end of Wishing I Was 23 before I was going to make this public announcement.

I looked to my right seeing Rydel grinning and dancing along as she played the keyboard. _What did I do to deserve her?_

"Right guys, as you know, this is our first show of the Loud Tour and so far it's been awesome." said Ross.

"But, to make it even more amazing we have an exclusive announcement for you all so, if you wouldn't mind keeping any of the next minute or two to yourselves for about 4 hours that would be great. So Ratliff…" Riker introduced.

Everyone burst into applause as I stood up. Rydel was facing the crowd, clapping along with them. "Hey Rydel!" I called into my microphone, my face splitting into a huge grin.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

I turned to look Ellington after he called my name. I could see my brothers grinning like idiots and giggling in a horribly girly manner…_Well that's strange…and creepy, VERY creepy…_

He paused for a moment as the crowd waited for him to say something. "I love you." he declared.

I gasped in shock at what he'd just done, he told everyone about us, sort of anyway…

The crowd where screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs, but all I could hear was Ratliff's declaration on a loop in my head.

"This is Crazy 4 U!" Rocky shouted into the microphone.

* * *

**Time Skip**

When we got backstage I jumped into Ratliff's arms, peppering his face with kisses. "You are so so so so so sweet!" I said.

I heard giggling behind me and turned to see Ryland and Rebecca standing behind me. "You two are perfect together." she complemented.

"Thanks." we replied together.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ratliff, having a silent conversation with Ryland. Rebecca must of noticed as she was glancing between the two, eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Hey, Becca, could I talk to you a sec?" I asked.

"Sure." she shrugged, following me off, out of earshot of the others.

I came to a stop when I could no longer hear the guys conversations. "So, do you have any idea what Ratliff and Ryland were up to?" I asked.

"Not a clue, I was hoping you did." she replied.

"I don't, but they seemed a bit…odd this morning too." I said.

"Maybe we're looking too much into it." she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." I agreed, "But anyway…what's up with you and Ry?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Oh, I don't know…a secret romance maybe…" I smirked.

She giggled, "Er, no, nothing like that, just friends…why do you ask?"

"Oh, just cause we all noticed when you were holding hands the other day, he couldn't wait to get going this morning…just the little things really…that and you look totally adorable together." I answered.

"Thanks, I think." she laughed.

"Yer, definitely take it as a compliment…but, are you sure that there's nothing going on between you two?" I grinned.

"Positive, I don't see how it would work anyway…I live in England and you all live here." She said.

"Yer, but you never know…" I shrugged.

Rebecca opened her mouth, about to reply when…"Rebecca, Rydel, there you are, you ready for meet and greet girls?" Riker asked, swinging his arms over both our shoulders, guiding us over to the others.

"Yep." I replied, plastering a smile on my face, curious about Rebecca's unsaid answer.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to come and help me and Ryland on the merchandise table?" Stormie asked Rebecca.

"Sure, I'd love to." she said before heading off with the pair.

"So, what were you and Becca talking about?" questioned Riker.

"Nothing really, why?" I answered.

"No reason, just curious." he shrugged before taking his place.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"Right, so basically, you just help people who need it and take payments as if it wasn't obvious." smiled Stormie, "Oh and just in case, you might be asked for pictures or autographs because you won the competition and you're sort of associated with us now, it's completely up to you whether you take them or not."

"Hey, you look a little nervous, you okay?" Ryland asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, this is all just a little new to me." I replied.

"Don't worry, you'll love it I promise." He grinned, giving me a side hug.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ryland's POV**

The meet and greets were nearly over and so far I'd been asked for the odd few pictures and autographs. Rebecca had also been asked for a few autographs, to which she smiled and gladly obliged.

Anyone would think she did this sort of thing everyday. Her smile was picture perfect, her signature, effortless…she was flawless.

I was brought out of my day dream by a brunette woman. "Excuse me, but if you wouldn't mind, could my daughter please have a photo with you?" she asked.

There weren't many people left so…"Sure, just come down here to the end of the table." I said, walking down.

When I reached the end I saw a little red haired girl waiting, the brunette behind her.

I crouched down to her level, "Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Millie." she whispered.

"Well Millie, it's very nice to meet you, have you had a good time tonight?" I said.

She nodded her head franticly, "Have you met my brothers and sister?"

She laughed, "Yeah, they're awesome, Ratliff's really funny."

"Yeah, he is isn't he." I chuckled.

Millie's attention was drawn to Rebecca who was stood a few metres away from us. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Rebecca.

"That's my friend Rebecca." I answered.

"She's very pretty." she said.

"Yeah, she is, would you like to meet her?" I offered.

She just nodded. I stood, straightening my trousers, "Hey Becca, someone wants to meet you!" I called.

She smiled and made her was over to me. "Becca, I'd like you to meet Millie, Millie, this is Rebecca." I introduced.

Rebecca crouched down to Millie's level. "Hey Millie, how are you?" she asked.

I couldn't hear Millie's next answer as she was quite quiet. "Well, why don't we sort that for you, do you mind if I pick you up?" Rebecca inquired, looking up to Millie's mother, silently asking for permission. Millie nodded franticly, at which her mom smiled and nodded also.

Rebecca hoisted the young girl up into her arms. "Ryland." she spoke, motioning with her head for me to come closer. That's when I remembered that she wanted a picture.

I stepped over to Rebecca and Millie, placing my arm around Rebecca's waist. "Smile." said Millie's mom, holding the camera up.

After two flashes, Millie went back to her mom before returning to us, handing us a book and pen. "Could you sign this please?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart." smiled Rebecca, taking the pen and book. She wrote a message and signed it, handing it to me.

_**To Millie, **_

_**It was great meeting you, never grow up. **_

_**Love Rebecca. x**_

_**Ps. I think so too. **_

I looked down at the message and smiled…I wrote a message and signed it, handing it back to Millie.

She beamed up at us both before returning to her mother. Her mom smiled before taking Millie's hand and heading towards the exit, but not before Millie had waved goodbye.

We both returned to the table, serving the last few people.

* * *

**Riker's POV**

"And the first show is done!" I announced to which I was met with a bunch of celebratory shouts.

"Now there's just two more things to do." said Rydel, approaching us all with bags in hand.

"Ahh yes, Rebecca, these are your second prize." explained Rocky, "While we where in at Disney, we all bought on item with our favourite Disney character for the winner, which is you so…"

"Wow, thank you so much guys." she smiled.

That happy smile soon turned to a sad one. "I'd love to be able to spend more time with you guys, you're all amazing." she said.

"Well, I for one do not want to lose touch, so pass me your phone." ordered Rydel, she typed a few numbers in it before handing it back, "Here, type your email and a link to your Facebook in and send it."

Within minutes all of our phones buzzed with a message from Rebecca.

"Well, I think that we should all have a photo to remember this." announced Ross.

"Good idea, mom, dad you as well." Rocky said, handing his phone and the camera to one of the crew.

"On the count of three all say R5." said Mark, "1...2...3"

"R5!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Ryland's POV**

After all the goodbyes, I offered to walk Rebecca out. We stopped just outside the stage door.

"So I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"No, this is just see you later." she smiled.

I brought her in for a hug, "I'm gonna miss you." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too." she whispered in return.

She kissed my cheek and pulled away. "See you later." she smiled before turning and heading on her way.

I stood there grinning like an idiot, yet feeling like half of me had just walked away with a girl I'd only know for a few days. I sighed and headed back inside to help pack.

* * *

**So, that's it for chapter 20. What was your favorite part?**

**And what would you like to see happen with R5 next?**


End file.
